Madre a la fuerza
by Samantha Nicols
Summary: Una madre es aquella que anhela y procura a la vida que se está creando en su vientre, que la cuida y la protege porque de su vida depende todo. SIn embargo, hay diferencias entre una mujer que quiere ser madre y otra..., a la que obligan a serlo... No tiene opción, no tiene elección más que continuar. Y en el proceso puede amar u odiar. ¿Cuál será el sentimiento correcto?
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia más, esta vez de una pareja en la que hasta ahora no he incursionado pero me llama poderosamente la atención. Puede que el contexto de esto suene repetitivo, pero se me hizo agradable ponerlos en esta situación. **

**Habrá mucho drama, escenas bastante explícitas y de violencia tal vez. Se desarrolla en el contexto ninja, a mí manera claro está, más adelante se darán cuenta a qué me refiero. Esas son algunas observaciones que hago antes de que empiecen a leer en sí esta historia para que luego no haya quejas. **

**Sin más me retiro, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**MADRE A LA FUERZA. **

"_El amor tiene un poderoso hermano, el odio. Procura no ofender al primero, porque el otro puede matarte."_

* * *

Tirada en esa camilla mirando hacia el encielado de esa blanca habitación se había quedado ida, parecía una pequeña muñequita de trapo que respiraba por único impulso de supervivencia; aunque en el fondo deseaba que eso se terminara, que sus pulmones dejaran de demandar aire para sobrevivir y la dejaran morir. Es lo único que podía desear en ese momento.

Morir.

Una idea tan tentadora…

— Sakura… — la fuerte voz de la Hokage le llegó repentinamente, sin embargo, en su tono detectó algo muy similar a la tristeza junto a esa mirada de lástima en sus ámbar. No soportaba que su mentora le tuviera ese sentimiento tan denigrante para ella… —. Los resultados llegaron. — dijo la rubia de grandes atributos, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó hasta la cama donde estaba tendida la pelirosa.

No la veía, solo se mantenía inmóvil y quieta como una estatua de marfil. Aunque esas no tenían la cara tan desencajada y ojerosa, menos los ojos rojos e hinchados de tantas lágrimas de tantas lágrimas que derramaba noche tras noche, día tras día sin descanso.

Se odiaba, se odiaba así misma por no poder enfrentar la situación, por ser tan débil. Por no luchar, por…

— Dígalo. — articuló por primera vez, su voz vacía y monótona, parecía como si algo le hubiese arrebatado la vida en un instante. Y así era, vaya si lo sabía.

— Tienes cinco semanas de embarazo. — soltó la Hokage, la pelirosa cerró los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro de nuevo, lloraba en silencio.

Se había cansado de gritar, de golpear, de intentar olvidar pero nada le ayudaba… Nada…

— Sakura. — llamó de nuevo la rubia suavizando su voz, el cariño estaba impreso en su tono y el dolor de ver a su alumna en esa situación también le embargaba a ella por muy dura que pareciera. Era su alumna, y en su momento la llegó a considerar su familia, como su hija. Habían creado un lazo y también le afectaba lo que le sucedía a la Haruno en esos momentos —. No estás en la obligación de tenerlo, puedes tomar la decisión de no hacerlo si no quieres… Después de todo… — una negación en la pelirosa la hizo detenerse.

— No. — respondió, aunque lloraba su voz sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte y firme como para no crear duda ante la respuesta que ahora daba —. Antes que nada soy médico, no puedo deshacerme de una vida. No podría hacerlo…, mi consciencia me mataría. — argumentó la pelirosa abriendo finalmente sus ojos rojos, sollozaba levemente y aun derramaba lágrimas mientras miraba fijamente el encielado —. No podría hacerlo, Tsunade-sama.

La miró, finalmente la miró… Y en ese momento deseó que no lo hiciera, porque en sus ojos jade podía ver todo el dolor, todo el tormento y cuanto le costaba tomar esa decisión, y decirle esas palabras. Si aquel momento fue una tortura, ahora podía decir que se encontraba en el infierno…

— Comprendo. — respondió la rubia —. Aun te quedan unas semanas para pensarlo, no debes precipitarte a responder. Menos como estás ahora. — la Haruno negó de nuevo.

— No tengo nada que pensar, Tsunade-sama. La decisión está tomada.

No necesitó más, eso era todo, la respuesta definitiva. La Hokage la respetaría, sabía que sería mucha más que difícil toda esa situación. Pero la apoyaría, porque ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su apoyo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salió del hospital y caminó por las calles casi desoladas de la aldea, eran ya pasada las diez de la noche, la mayoría de los locales y negocios estaban cerrando sus puertas y muy pocos se quedaban hasta la medianoche o pasada de esta. A ella no le importaba realmente, solo se dedicó a caminar a paso lento y perezoso, como si no quisiera levantar los pies para dejar que algo la arrastrara a algún lugar del que ya no pudiera salir. En el que le hiciera olvidar todo lo que le pasó hace casi dos meses…

Oh, como desearía olvidar ese momento.

Un par de lágrimas más salieron de sus ojos sin permiso, ¿a dónde había quedado la fuerte y decidida Sakura? ¿Dónde estaba su convicción y su palabra como shinobi? Ahora volvía a ser la tonta llorona de siempre, una que no podía olvidar.

Pero… ¿Quién podría? Si la aquejaba a cada instante, en cada momento y en sus sueños convirtiéndolos en terribles pesadillas que se repetían todas las noches. Temblaba al verse sola y en la oscuridad, tal y como se sentía en ese momento mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Sentía una presencia que la seguía, que la acechaba, que la miraba desde las sombras… Acosándola, como si no quisiera dejarla en paz.

Aceleró el paso, miraba hacia atrás con ahínco y frenesí mientras casi corría debido a la angustia. Tanto era su estupor que finalmente le hizo llegar a su casa rápidamente. En cuanto entró cerró de un portazo y se recargó sobre la puerta, nuevamente las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y fueron acompañadas por los sollozos angustiantes.

No se contuvo, ya no más, lloró libremente y sin temor a que escucharan todo el dolor y el pesar que llevaba su corazón. Se deslizó poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, escondió su cabeza entre ellas y lloró amargamente por su suerte. Por su mala suerte, por su debilidad… Y por dejar tirado todo su trabajo como una de las kunoichis más fuertes de la aldea, por haber deshonrado a su mentora, su entrenamiento y su tiempo…

Lloró por ahora estar esperando el fruto del peor episodio de su vida, ese que la había marcado y la seguiría marcando por lo que restara de vida. ¿Cómo amaría al hijo producto de…? ¡Por Kami! No podía ni siquiera pronunciarlo en su mente, no podía… Y ahora…

Soltó un sollozo desgarrador y se mordió los labios hasta sangrarlos, ni siquiera ese dolor podía superar al que llevaba en el alma. Y no sabía si podría superarlo, no sabía siquiera si deseaba hacerlo.

Se quedó ahí, llorando su pena, su desgracia, su dolor y pensando que haría ahora.

¿Qué haría?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¡NO SUÉLTAME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJAME! — rogó, sabía que no era digno de un shinobi, pero él le había hecho algo que la dejó prácticamente fuera de combate. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, no estaba desmayada, estaba consciente de todo lo que pasaba._

_Del peso de su cuerpo que casi la aplastaba, de su respiración…, los besos en su cuello y sus manos… _

— _¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! _

_Él agresor emitió una risa escalofriante, parecía disfrutar de sus ruegos, de sus lágrimas y su deseo por pelear; pero simplemente no podía. La tenía sometida. _

— _No te preocupes, sé que te gustará. — dijo él. _

_Desnuda, expuesta y luego… _

.

.

— ¡AAAAAH! — despertó sobresaltada, sudorosa, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Se sentó en la cama y llevó las manos a su pecho, un sollozo se escapó de su garganta mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes. Cerró los ojos obligándose así misma a no llorar, pero era inútil, aun sentía ese dolor en aquella parte de su cuerpo. Ese dolor desgarrador que prácticamente le hizo desear su ejecución…

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan salvaje? ¿Tan desconsiderado? Ni siquiera le importó si le hacía daño o no. Su cuerpo temblaba por los espasmos del llanto, se sentía estúpidamente débil e inútil.

Una semana había pasado desde que la Hokage le dio aquella dolorosa notica, una semana sin salir de casa, sin ver a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Una semana sin comer adecuadamente, apenas probaba bocado, y no era precisamente por los síntomas… A veces se preguntaba cómo es que tenía las fuerzas para levantarse cada mañana, para abrir los ojos y andar por casa sin querer cortarse el cuello con un kunai.

Y sus amigos estaban preocupados, Naruto e Ino eran los más insistentes, su sensei también había llegado y se había ido luego de una hora sin obtener respuesta alguna. No quería verlos, no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía avergonzada de sí misma y no podía verlos a la cara sabiendo la deshonra que había causado a su aldea al permitir ser agredida de esa manera.

Era algo inaceptable aun para ella, alguien con su nivel y entrenamiento debió dar más batalla. Debió saberlo, debió preverlo y estar alerta siempre. Se confió, se fió demasiado y ese descuido le costó caro…

Se odiaba por eso, y más…

Bajó la mirada hacia su vientre, una semana más se había cumplido y aun no se hacía a la idea, no sabía si llegaría a quererlo…. Solo tenía la seguridad de que no acabaría con la vida de un ser que no pidió nacer, mucho menos ser concebido.

No tenía voz y no tenía voto, pero tampoco podía arrebatarle la vida porque no se trataba de una batalla cualquiera, no se trataba de un enemigo aunque el padre lo fuese… Y su corazón no podría hacerlo, no podría perdonarse tal decisión drástica.

Respiró hondo entre sollozos, intentó tranquilizarse lo más posible y miró el reloj de su mesa de noche. Eran casi las seis de la mañana, si bien no tenía nada que hacer ese día no podría dormir. Así que decidió quedarse ahí y descansar un poco más, o por lo menos tratar…

A media mañana se escuchó un fuerte ruido en la puerta principal de su casa.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Abre esta puerta o la derribaré! — afuera de su casa estaba nada más y nada menos que su hiperactivo y rubio compañero de equipo, y al perecer ya estaba fastidiado del silencio porque comenzó a aporrear la puerta como si realmente tuviese la intención de derribarla.

Se asustó, no se encontraba en condiciones para recibir a nadie. Con tan solo mirarse al espejo todos se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba, no quería que nadie lo supiera, aunque en el fondo sabía que al final se enterarían porque no podría ocultarlo.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — gritó nuevamente Naruto, sabía que no podía escapar. Que Naruto derribaría la puerta si no le habría.

Así que no le quedó más remedio que atar su bata e ir a abrirle o realmente la dejaría si puerta, los golpes no cesaban y eso estaba fastidiándola de alguna manera.

— Ya deja de gritar Naruto, molestarás a los vecinos. — Sakura abrió la puerta de golpe, el rubio tenía el puño alzado y listo para seguir golpeando el pórtico; pero se quedó paralizado. No solo por el tono aburrido y vacío en la voz de su compañera, sino por su aspecto deplorable.

Lucía pálida y ojerosa, con el cabello enmarañado y la bata le quedaba sumamente grande cuando en algún momento destacaba la forma de su cuerpo. Estaba delgada, demasiado para su gusto, tanto que sus pómulos parecían hundidos.

— Sakura-chan… — musitó como si la persona que tenía enfrente no fuese la misma con la que había convivido durante años.

En sus hermosos ojos jade ya no había aquel brillo, aquella vivacidad o la sonrisa positiva y alegre. Solo se veían opacos, sin vida al igual que su expresión…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó finalmente —. Nunca te he visto levantarte tan temprano si no tienes que ir a una misión.

— Yo…, estaba preocupado por ti, todos, estamos preocupados por ti. — se corrigió el rubio, la pelirosa soltó una pequeña risa irónica que él no registró.

— Sigo viva Naruto. — desgraciadamente lo seguía.

— ¿Estás enferma? — indagó él ante su aspecto, sonrió de nuevo, era lógico pensara eso. Ella estaba más que enferma, si supiera…. — ¿Es por eso que no has ido a los entrenamientos?

Recordó que aun tenía entrenamientos y misiones con su antiguo equipo, cosas que dejó de lado hacía ya un mes y medio.

Suspiró, recobró la compostura y le sonrió tenuemente a su amigo, lucía muy preocupado. Su rostro y sus ojos lo decían todo, para ella, Naruto siempre fue un libro abierto. Alguien en quien se podían leer y ver sus emociones sin mayor esfuerzo porque él no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, simplemente era honesto.

— Sí Naruto, estoy enferma. — contestó la pelirosa, trataba de sonar como antes pero era inútil.

Su fuerza y vitalidad fueron absorbidas por una maldita alimaña con el cuerpo de un hombre y el alma de una bestia.

— Pero… ¿Ya fuiste con la _vieja_ Tsunade? ¿O no lo has hecho? — preguntó frenético y preocupado —. Sino yo te llevaré con ella para que te revise. — se acercó demasiado para intentar tomarla del brazo, lo que aconteció fue de lo más sorprendente. Sakura se apartó tan rápido como pudo del contacto con su mano, su movimiento fue agresivo, como cuando estás a punto de quemarte con una flama pero quitas tu mano antes de que te toque. Así fue su reacción —. Sakura-chan…

El rubio se sintió extrañado por la reacción de la pelirosa, y ésta se sintió sumamente culpable. Naruto no era el responsable de sus desgracias, sabía que estaba mal su reacción, sin embargo, fue algo instintivo.

— No es necesario Naruto, Tsunade-sama me mandó reposo nada más. — emitió normal la Haruno, pero éste aun seguía sorprendido por su reacción y sobre todo, por su aspecto.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes, estaré bien. Gracias por venir. — enseguida la puerta le fue cerrada en el rostro, y él no tuvo más remedio que quedarse ahí parado y preguntarse… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole a su compañera?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está la continuación, agradezco a las personas que me han leído y dejado su comentario, a los que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas, mil gracias. Y a los que no, también les agradezco. **

**Sin más me retiro, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **

"_Ahí donde hay amor, hay vida; el odio conduce a la destrucción."_

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde ese pequeño encuentro con Naruto, dos días en los que apenas pudo hacer las tareas de la casa, se sentía débil y el haber comido tan poco contribuía a la fragilidad de su cuerpo. Estaba consciente de que eso era malo, muy malo para su salud y la del bebé.

No obstante, su ánimo en lugar de mejorar parecía decaer, intentaba distraerse y hacer cosas en su casa que la mantuvieran alejada de esos pensamientos destructivos. Y ese deseo terrible de acabar con su vida cada día que pasaba, cada segundo, a cada instante…

No veía el momento de enterrarse un kunai o un cuchillo en el pecho y acabar así con su dolor y su agonía, entonces recordaba que había una vida que dependía de ella. Por la cual respiraba, comía y vivía…, aun en contra de su voluntad.

Bajaba las escaleras tomándose de la barandilla, se sentía muy mareada y presentía que si no se tomaba de algún lugar terminaría cayéndose hasta rodar al piso. Cuando llegó al último escalón dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, cansada pero al final una sonrisa de que por lo menos no rodó escaleras abajo. Sin embargo, poco le duró el gusto.

Apenas dio un paso y todo se volvió negro, se sintió flotar y luego caer contra las tablas del piso. No supo más, solo que se sentía en paz…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando despertó lo hizo en una base cómoda, se sentía aletargada y bastante débil. Abrió los ojos con un poco de pesadez y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa y mucho menos en su cama, era la misma habitación donde había terminado la última vez. Cuando se desmayó mientras atendía a los heridos que acababan de llegar de las misiones, por fortuna ninguno fue de sus compañeros solo de Anbu's. Pero no soportó la presión, había dormido y comido poco en esas semanas, su trabajo estaba siendo deficiente y por no quedar mal se esforzó demasiado.

Lo que aconteció le llevó a decirle la verdad a la Hokage, no le quedó otro remedio…

Era la misma habitación porque ahí seguía esa mancha con forma de nube en el encielado, la misma mancha, la misma cama y el mismo encielado. Sintió un picor en su brazo izquierdo, conectada a una de sus venas había una intravenosa con suero. Regresó su rostro hacia el cielo falso y se mantuvo quieta, cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar un poco la visibilidad.

Soltó un suspiro, todo su aire contenido. Le dolía la cabeza y el brazo conectado a la sonda, pero no se comparaba con el dolor de su corazón y su alma. Volvió a abrir los ojos, su visión borrosa comenzaba a desaparecer.

De repente la puerta se abrió, no necesitó saber quién era, podía sentir su enojo emanar del cuerpo. Solo podía ser una persona…

— ¡¿Se puede saber que carajos te pasa Sakura?! — vociferó la quinta con irritación, su rostro demostraba toda la molestia que estaba conteniendo pero sus ojos tenían una mezcla de alivio y preocupación que difícilmente podría ocultar por mucho que se esforzara —. No has comido, no has ni siquiera ingerido líquidos. Si Kakashi no hubiera entrado no habría podido atenderte a tiempo, ¿en qué demonios pensabas?

Sinceramente no pensaba, solo se refugiaba en su dolor, se escudaba en su casa y se mantenía fuera del alcance de todos.

— ¿Lo sabe? ¿Se lo dijo? — fue lo único que preguntó, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Es que acaso no escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo?

— ¿Y usted lo que yo pregunto? — contrarrestó la pelirosa ante la impresión de su mentora por la insolencia.

— Sakura…

— ¿Se lo dijo? — indagó ignorando la suavidad ahora en la voz de su mentora, realmente Tsunade hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dejar emanar por completo la rabia por la inconsciencia de su alumna.

Respiró hondo tratando de apaciguar la ira, tal y como su psicóloga le había dicho; lo único que le hacía falta era aquella pelotita de goma en la que enfocaba todo su enojo para no explotar con cualquiera. Consejo útil, pero desgraciadamente a ella le tocaba comprar cajas con las dichosas pelotitas porque en cada ataque de ira terminaba reventándolas.

— No. — respondió finalmente brindándole cierto alivio a la pelirosa que únicamente asintió —. Pero algo sospecha, Kakashi no es idiota Sakura y se dará cuenta. — advirtió —. No es algo que puedas mantener oculto por mucho tiempo… — finalizó observándole el vientre.

— Pero se mantendrá oculto por un tiempo por lo menos. — contestó la Haruno con monotonía, ella sabía muy bien que no podría esconderlo por mucho tiempo más. Pero por ahora le daba el alivio mediano de no tener que dar explicaciones.

— ¿Y qué pasará después? ¿Cuándo lo sepan? ¿Seguirás escondiéndote? — la rubia atacaba con preguntas que ella no podía responder, Tsunade estaba consciente que no era lo más saludable en ese momento, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón en algún momento. Y mejor temprano que tarde antes de que cometiera más estupideces.

Si bien era cierto que no había tomado una navaja para cortarse las venas, pero ese comportamiento y falta de interés en sí misma estaba matándola, un mismo fin pero más lento.

— No lo sé… — dijo la pelirosa sin importancia, no quería pensar, no quería sentir ni siquiera dormir. Porque todo llegaba al mismo punto, uno sin retorno…

— Sakura, sé que esto es difícil pero…, aun estás a tiempo, puedes…

— No. — interrumpió —. No lo haré, no puedo…

— ¡¿Qué no ves?! ¡Esto te está matando! — profirió encabritada la rubia.

Finalmente Sakura la miró, sus ojos estaban vacíos su expresión seria e inmutable. Por un momento la desconoció, ignoró a la persona que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

— ¿Usted cree que no lo sé? ¿Qué no sé lo que esto me hace? — indagó con voz ahogada y adolorida —. Pero de ustedes aprendí a hacer lo correcto aunque no sea siempre algo que nos beneficie, pese a que sea algo que nos lastime… — habló calmada sin percatarse como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y corrían ahora por su rostro.

La rubia sintió su corazón en un puño, ese sentimiento de querer ayudar, de quitar la carga; aligerar el peso pero que inútilmente no puedes combatir. Solo te toca mirar, ayudar en lo que puedes y con lo que puedes aunque no siempre sea algo efectivo. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido impotente, y desgraciadamente esta era una…

— Siempre viendo por el bien de los demás… — continúo la Haruno —. Eso lo aprendí de usted y de Kakashi-sensei.

— Siempre hay sus excepciones. — replicó, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— No esta vez. — dijo la pelirosa —. Por favor, le pido que respete mi decisión Tsunade-sama. — pidió entre lágrimas y voz temblorosa, a la rubia no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Conocía a su alumna, era tan terca como fuerte, sabía que no la haría cambiar de parecer. Así que no tuvo otra opción más que respetar su palabra aunque para ella eso, en ese momento, no fuera lo correcto…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegar a su casa no fue tan fácil, estuvo dos días metida en el hospital y no fue sencillo tener que fingir frente a sus amigos que nada pasaba. Que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer, enfrentarse a la muerte era mucho más simple que tener que fingir una sonrisa y poner una cara de: _"Todo está bien"_ cuando realmente no lo estaba. Cuando toda su vida y su mundo era un maldito caos del que no podía escapar, no podía olvidar y mucho menos obviar por mucho tiempo.

Simplemente estaba atrapada, acorralada y sometida contra las cuerdas de un ring de batalla del cual no podía escapar tan cómodamente como de cualquier otra situación.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa frentona? — la voz de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a verla con desgana.

Ahora recordaba que para salir del hospital le mandaron escolta, el primero fue Naruto, quien no sirvió de mucho e Ino lo relevó. Ahora se encontraba haciéndole compañía, o más bien intentando sonsacarla…

— No me pasa nada cerda. Solo estoy enferma. — le dijo por quinta vez en esos diez minutos, respuesta inútil ya que la rubia no se daba por vencida.

— No te creo, ¡mírate! — le señaló con sus manos — ¡Ésta no eres tú! Ni siquiera se parece a la Sakura que yo conozco. — no tenía nada que decir, tenía razón.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama.

— Estoy enferma, Ino, es así como tengo que verme. — insistió con calma, hasta su tranquilidad era irritante para la Yamanaka. Zapateó y agitó sus puños.

— ¡SAKURA…!

— ¡Ya Ino! — la voz de Sakura se alzó callándola y ésta se quedó paralizada, el fastidio y la molestia eran evidentes en el rostro de su mejor amiga y rival. Pero lo que vio en sus ojos la dejó bloqueada, nada… No había nada ahí.

— Frentona…

— Ya deja de preguntar, recibirás la misma respuesta. — advirtió —. Así que deja de insistir.

Sakura regresó la cabeza a la almohada con la mirada clavada en la pared en algún punto, entonces la rubia se dio cuenta de que su amiga guardaba algo. Algo que al parecer, no era bueno ni grato…, entonces comenzó a preocuparse.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Por qué no quería hablarlo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos semanas más, ahora salía más de casa, veía a sus amigos y podía mantenerse más tiempo sin esa tristeza dentro; por lo menos mientras estaba con ellos. Aun iba a los entrenamientos, ingería alimentos, poco pero lo intentaba.

La terapia estaba funcionando, poco a poco pero por lo menos podía ser más social. Retomó su trabajo en el hospital, los entrenamientos y salía de vez en cuando con sus amigos a algún lugar. No siempre, pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

O fingía que todo estaba bien, que su enfermedad había pasado y estaba bien. Teoría alejada de la realidad, solo una fantasía para no preocupar a sus amigos y a sus sensei's. Se sintió un poco mareada y un poco de asco, no le apetecía desayunar, así que solamente tomó un poco de jugo de naranja porque era lo único que su estómago le toleraba.

Se dispuso a salir de casa, iba hacia el campo de entrenamiento pero se desvió de lugar; comenzó a caminar bastante alejada y se internó en el bosque. Específicamente en otro campo de entrenamiento.

Observó a su alrededor, era el campo número 10, donde usualmente entrenaba el equipo de Gai-sensei. En ese momento estaba desierto, seguramente estaban haciendo misiones o en descanso. No importaba, era solitario y eso le agradaba; dentro de lo que cabía…

Se sentó en uno de los troncos y se dispuso a mirar el suelo, le parecía tan interesante el pasto como si nada más llamara su atención. Pero muy adentro, los pensamientos y los recuerdos la torturaban, día con día, minuto a minuto sin descanso. No había tregua para su mente y su cuerpo lo resentía, hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

Sintió un calambre en el vientre y llevó inmediatamente su mano hasta la zona, desde hacía unos días había empezado con esos molestos dolores; no les tomó mucha importancia. A lo mejor era producto de todas las presiones y demás, así que bajó el ritmo que llevaba en el hospital y a los entrenamientos. Más no lo dejó por completo.

— _¿Cómo lo querré si ni siquiera me cuido? _— se dijo internamente, más parecía que hacía todo lo posible porque perderlo, porque dejara de existir…

Sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo, pero luchó por no derramar una sola lágrima; llorar como Magdalena no le servía de nada y no aliviaba su dolor tampoco. Solo empeoraba las cosas.

El calambre regresó, con un poco más de vigor; eso le hizo inclinarse un poco y tomar aire hondo tratando de aliviarlo. Pasó, aun sentía un poco de dolor, leve pero seguía ahí. Como una punzación dolorosa, ligera pero hiriente. Decidió levantarse y mejor irse, tal vez si se iba a casa y se recostaba le pasaría.

Es lo que había hecho durante esos días y le había funcionado.

— ¿Haruno? — una voz masculina y estoica le llegó repentinamente, dio un bote y miró hacia su izquierda. De entre los árboles una figura alta y robusta emergía, tenía un cuerpo similar al de su sensei; atlético y bien formado.

Hacía mucho que no lo veía, rara vez se encontraba con él y hasta ese momento no reparó en su figura. Había desarrollado, crecido y se veía mucho más hombre que cuando lo conoció; su personalidad apartada y seria ya decía mucho de su madurez. Sin embargo, ahora sus rasgos estaban asentados como los de un hombre adulto.

— Neji… — musitó la pelirosa al ver sus invaluables ojos perlados en ella, se sintió extrañamente expuesta ante su escrutinio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Neji Hyūga no era el tipo de persona que se andaba por las ramas, siempre directo y sincero.

— Ahm…, disculpa, me iré enseguida. — soltó atropelladamente la Haruno levantándose del tronco —. Lamento si interrumpí tu entrenamiento. — se disculpó la Haruno con una pequeña reverencia, lo que le pareció de lo más extraño al castaño.

Sakura se disponía a salir lo más rápido de ahí, pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando otro calambre le atenazó el vientre, esta vez era mucho más fuerte que el primero y la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante tomándose el vientre con convicción.

— ¿Haruno? — preguntó Neji al ver a la pelirosa en esa posición, pero se preocupó al ver la expresión en su rostro…, la angustia era evidente por encima del dolor que reflejaba.

La pelirosa soltó un quejido, sus rodillas temblaron y estuvo a punto de desplomarse de no haber sido por Neji. Las sacudidas eran más dolorosas y aumentaban por minuto.

— ¿Haruno? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó el genio Hyūga, ella trataba de mantener la respiración para poder hablar pero le era casi imposible.

— Neji…, necesito que me lleves con…, Tsunade-sama… — pidió entrecortada la pelirosa. El castaño asintió y enseguida la cargó para llevarla con la quinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade se volvió loca en cuanto vio al Hyūga entrar por las puertas del hospital con una casi inconsciente y adolorida Sakura, quien entre delirios explicó lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, no era muy necesario, ambos se dieron cuenta de todo… Ya que sangre corría por su entrepierna y eso solo aumentaba la preocupación.

El castaño vio como Sakura era llevada de emergencia y se perdía entre las puertas, mientras él se quedaba ahí parado mirando por donde se la habían llevado. Sabía que su trabajo estaba hecho, que debía retirarse; pero algo dentro de él le obligó a quedarse esperando hasta que la Quinta saliera de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando despertó sentía el mismo escozor en su brazo y la boca seca, como si hubiese estado sin agua por días. Abrió sus párpados con un poco de pesadez, se veía borroso a pesar de la tenue luz de la habitación. Se encontraba seguramente en la Unidad de observación del hospital.

¿Qué había pasado?

Recordaba estar en el campo de entrenamiento, luego ver a Neji y un dolor… ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Su bebé!

Llevó sus manos hacia su vientre afligida, no supo porque razón pero sintió una terrible angustia, ¡¿Qué habrá pasado?! ¡¿Es que acaso perdió al bebé por su falta de amor e inconsciencia?!

Una punzada le atravesó el corazón de solo pensarlo…

— ¡Sakura! ¡Despertaste! — profirió la Hokage desde la puerta de la habitación, le daba una sonrisa aliviada.

— ¿Q-Qué fue lo que…, pasó? — le preguntó con algo de dificultad, su voz sonaba bastante suave y un poco rasposa, intentó incorporarse.

— No, no lo intentes. — se apresuró la Quinta hacia ella —. Estarás adolorida algunos días… — musitó, los ojos verdes de la pelirosa lucían brillosos e interrogantes. Preocupados y angustiantes.

— Y-Yo… L-Lo… — las palabras fallaban al igual que su voz por ese nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— No. Afortunadamente Neji te trajo a tiempo, ambos están bien. — alivió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, la pelirosa sintió como si el alma le hubiese sido devuelta. No supo porque razón, solo que sentía una calma muy grande en su corazón —. Pero ahora estás mucho más delicada que antes… — continúo Tsunade, la pelirosa la miró y su entrecejo se frunció extrañado, el de la quinta lo hizo pero con entera molestia —. Sí. Tu mala nutrición y tu exceso de esfuerzo físico te provocó ese sangrado, sé que no te sientes en las mejores condiciones Sakura… — comenzó a regañarla —… Sin embargo, si decidiste tener a ese bebé, debes cuidarte o terminarás poniendo en peligro la vida de ambos. De hecho, en este momento no podrás hacer mucho más que caminar para mantener la movilidad pero no excederte, tu embarazo ahora es delicado y extremadamente peligroso si te excedes, ¿comprendes?

La Haruno cerró los ojos auto-culpándose por tal descuido, por su imprudencia. Decidió tener al bebé porque era lo correcto, porque era una vida inocente y ella de alguna manera estaba intentando matarlo… Vaya médico y ser humano era…

— Y hay algo más… — habló la rubia llamándole la atención, Sakura la miró esperando a que continuara —. Naruto, Ino y los demás están afuera. — abrió los ojos grandemente con sorpresa, miedo y preocupación.

— ¿C-Cómo…? ¿Quién les dijo? — indagó alarmada.

— Nadie. — respondió Tsunade —. Ino estaba en los pasillos cuando Neji entró contigo, así que ella avisó a los demás.

— ¿Ellos saben…?

— Aun no, pero no tardarán en descubrirlo. Estoy segura que Neji ya lo sabe. — esa conclusión le generó terror, tanto que se puso pálida de tan solo pensarlo… Tener que enfrentarse a todos, a las preguntas y a las explicaciones… —. Escucha Sakura…, sé que no quieres que nadie sepa de tu embarazo por…, todo lo que pasó. Pero ellos son tus amigos y merecen saber por lo menos el embarazo aunque no tengas que darles tantas explicaciones, solo diles lo necesario.

Ella lo sabía, lo supo desde que comenzó con sus síntomas, desde que tuvo aquel retraso. Ella lo sabía, y también estaba consciente que decírselo a sus amigos no sería lo más fácil del mundo. No obstante, no es algo a lo que quisiera enfrentarse en ese preciso momento.

— Lo sé, pero no ahora… Aun no estoy preparada para enfrentarlos. — su voz sonó prácticamente en un ruego, la rubia la entendió aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

Más no insistió, solo se quedó ahí esperando porque se durmiera para después salir de la habitación y despedir a los demás, le daría tiempo, solo un poco más de tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiró, si cuando estaba mucho mejor le habían puesto a Ino como enfermera, ahora tenía al dos por uno, exceptuando a Hinata que transpiraba cada vez que Naruto estaba cerca y terminaba desmayándose. Por esa razón su mejor amiga lo mandó fuera de esa casa o la Hyūga terminaría dándole un colapso.

La Hokage había mentido por ella, en contra de su voluntad y su carácter claramente. Sabía que le tenía cariño y estima, le pidió encarecidamente que no dijera nada; que ya luego se las arreglaría para decir la verdad. La rubia accedió primero por el cariño que sentía por la Haruno, para ella esa chica era como su hija y respetaría hasta ese momento su decisión, pero si todo se complicaba no tendría más que decir la verdad aun si eso significaba que la pelirosa se enojara con ella de por vida.

Pero en ese momento y para el bien de su salud mental y física, Ino y Hinata se habían ido de compras. Según la rubia amiga suya necesitaba alimentarse porque parecía un espagueti, lo que se le hizo irónico ya que era la que más se preocupaba por su forma física. No obstante, no dijo nada, necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Aunque no negaba que la compañía la abstraía y le sacaba una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala, bastante cómoda y poco agotada, todavía estaba adolorida y apenas habían pasado un par de días después del incidente. Inhaló hondamente cerrando los ojos tratando de relajarse, despejar todas aquellas ideas y pensamientos que le producían dolor cuando repentinamente el timbre de la residencia sonó, le pareció extraño, Ino se llevó sus llaves y no era posible que tocara.

El timbre volvió a sonar, resignada se levantó de su cómodo lugar de descanso para ir a abrir la puerta.

— Más vale que sea bueno porque si no… — se quedó sin palabras en cuanto visualizó una masculina y alta figura — ¿Neji?

— Hola Haruno.

_Hasta el próximo capítulo. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

_"Melancolía: manera romántica de estar triste."_

* * *

Si había alguien en todo el mundo que jamás esperaba ver ahí, era precisamente al heredero Hyūga… Por esa razón se sentía extrañamente sorprendida, más no molesta, gracias a él su bebé y ella estaban bien.

Por su parte el castaño estaba mucho más confundido, por alguna rara e inexplicable razón cuando comenzó a caminar sus pies lo llevaron hasta ahí, hasta la residencia de la Haruno. Eso, y debía admitir que cuando la vio en aquel estado le generó una peculiar preocupación…

— **¿Puedo pasar? —** preguntó él, no es como que le gustara mucho que las vecinas de la pelirosa prácticamente babearan al verlo.

La Haruno lo notó y soltó una pequeña risa, la primera divertida y sincera en esos dos meses y medio.

La risa tenía matices inocentes y divertidos, como los de una niña. Bastante cautivadora al parecer del castaño.

— **Claro, pasa. —** invitó haciéndose a un lado y luego cerrando la puerta en cuanto él estuvo adentro.

Con andar lento y cuidadoso lo guió hasta la sala, donde amablemente le ofreció asiento y algo de beber, éste declinó la oferta y la observó acomodarse en el sofá tapándose con unos cobertores grises.

— **Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —** preguntó afable la pelirosada, el castaño elevó una ceja.

— **Tú sabes porque estoy aquí. ¿Cómo están? — **habló en plural mirándole el vientre y haciéndole una señal con la cabeza, la Haruno abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego asustada.

— **¿C-Cómo lo supiste? —** tartamudeó.

Éste no hizo ni siquiera una señal de manos, solo bastó ver las venas de sus ojos saltadas para saberlo.

— **Byakugan… —** murmuró la pelirosa, Neji emitió una ligera y fugaz sonrisa.

En efecto, se enteró de su estado con un solo vistazo con su Byakugan, no necesitó más que unas milésimas de segundo para saberlo.

— **¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? —** la pregunta apresurada de la pelirosa lo desconcertó, pero mucho más la angustia en sus facciones y mirada. Parecía atormentada, éste negó ante la pregunta.

— **Creí que ya lo sabían. **

— **No, por favor… No se los digas… —** imploró con voz trémula, los ojos jade se cristalizaron inmediatamente.

Esa imagen le generó un cosquilleo feo en el estómago, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan frágil? No parecía la Sakura que él conocía, con su fortaleza, terquedad y mal carácter. Pero ésa que se mostraba frente a él, no era la Sakura Haruno que conocía.

— **No es como que puedas ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. —** articuló estoicamente el castaño, la frase ya se le había vuelto repetitiva a esas alturas.

— **Te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que me lo repito… —** murmuró la pelirosa con desgana.

— **Lo más correcto sería que se los dijeras tú antes de que otra cosa te suceda. —** eso le sonó a reproche.

— **A estas alturas ya ni siquiera sé si esto es lo correcto. —** musitó tan bajo que le costó escucharle, sin embargo, lo hizo. Y la respuesta le sorprendió viniendo de una mujer que estaba embarazada **—. Por favor no se los digas, Neji… **

— **Tarde o temprano tendrán que saberlo. —** esas respuestas solamente angustiaban más a la pelirosa, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Por un momento se sintió como un villano al ponerla en ese estado, así contra todo pronóstico respondió **—. No se los diré, no es de mi incumbencia. —** dijo finalmente aliviándola **—. Pero si quieres mi consejo, no deberías seguir ocultándolo, al final se enterarán. No es algo que puedas mantener oculto por mucho tiempo más. **

Oh, sí lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Solo que no quería aceptarlo porque la negación le funcionaba a la perfección.

— **Gracias, Neji. —** articuló con una media sonrisa y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el almohadón. Se sentía cansada y con mucho sueño, seguramente uno de los efectos del embarazo.

Por su parte, el Hyūga la miraba analíticamente, ahora comprendía porque su palidez, sus ojeras eran debido a su estado. Lo que no lograba comprender era su actitud, retraída, apartada y sumisa hasta cierto punto. Su fragilidad ahora era tan evidente que le genera curiosidad, aparte de ese miedo y angustia que parecían no irse de su rostro. Y su mirada…, sus ojos jade parecían tan atormentados con una pena y un peso del que no podían escapar.

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a la alumna de la quinta? Mientras la miraba, se percató de cómo ella iba quedándose dormida aun en contra de sus deseos, realmente lucía muy cansada. Y lo que fuera que le sucedía la tenía extremadamente agotada, lo que solamente aumentaba más su curiosidad.

.

.

_Intentaba darle una patada, empujarlo con sus manos, golpearlo con sus puños…, pero nada, todo era inútil. _

— _¡NOO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NOOO! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lloraba y gritaba. _

_Sollozaba y rogaba que la soltara, que la dejara en paz… Pero con cada embestida solo deseaba la muerte, suplicaba porque esa tortura terminara. Porque ya no la tocara… _

.

.

Despertó sobresaltada y con aquel dolor en el pecho, transpiraba y su rostro estaba bañando en lágrimas. Sollozó ligeramente y se obligó a no hacerlo más, pero fue inútil.

Repentinamente sintió una mirada cargada, solo tuvo que desviar levemente la mirada para toparse con un par de ojos perlados que la miraban de una forma lastimosa.

¡Oh Kami! Él seguía ahí, sentado en el sillón mirándola con detenimiento y una mezcla de sorpresa y pena… ¿Cuánto había dicho en ese sueño? Porque estaba segura, de que él lo escucho todo…

Ninguno sabía que decir, era un momento revelador e incómodo.

— **Y-Yo… —** intentó hablar ella pero le era imposible, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no era lo que él creía?

Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, evadir el asunto y salir corriendo. Lastimosamente estaba frente a un ninja de gran entrenamiento que no la dejó escapar, Neji por su parte no sabía lo que hacía ni porque lo hacía, solo que había averiguado algo que no sabía si le gustaba saberlo…

— **Sakura… —** su voz sonaba calurosa, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir su nombre de esa manera cálida; algo que no contrastaba con el heredero Hyūga.

— **No…, yo… no… —** tartamudeaba perdida, con la mirada en el suelo y temblorosa por el contacto con la piel masculina.

Su cuerpo rechazaba el contacto por instinto, sin embargo, algo en su interior le impedía rehusarse al moderado toque del castaño. No podía, no quería que nadie lo supiera, no quería que nadie se enterara… Pero fracasó en su intento y ahora…

— **Tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte daño. —** le dijo él al ver su incontrolable temblor y la palidez de su rostro, era malo con situaciones sentimentales pero esta era una delicada. Muy, muy delicada.

Todo se aclaró, la actitud, la sumisión, el miedo… Era eso… ¿Pero cómo? Si ella era una de las mejores kunoichis de toda la aldea, ¿Cómo pudo pasarle algo así?

La pelirosa se desplomó de nuevo, él la sujetó rápidamente y con preocupación activó su Byakugan para cerciorarse de cualquier otra cosa, por fortuna se trataba de solo un desmayo. La acomodó nuevamente en el sofá y la cubrió con la manta, ahora comprendía todo…

Lo curioso era, esa sensación de desazón mezclada con molestia que surgía. Ya no estaba seguro si saber era lo mejor…

.

.

.

Sentado en el sofá analizaba, pensaba y continuaba examinando la situación. Parecía que encontraba la respuesta y luego la descartaba, no, él ya sabía la respuesta solo que se negaba a creer tal cosa. No podía ser posible, no de su alumno. Aquel en el que depositó todas sus esperanzas, al que le prestó más atención porque veía mucho más futuro.

No se percató de su verdadero ser hasta que lo defraudó, hasta que dejó que el odio lo consumiera y la venganza lo llevara tan lejos, pero esto… Esto era simplemente inaudito.

— **¿Sigues analizándolo? —** indagó un cadenciosa y agradable voz, levantó la mirada hacia la hermosa fémina que se encontraba parada frente a él.

Una bella mujer de no más de 30 años, de largos cabellos albinos y mirada vino tinto, facciones gráciles, de esbelto y bien formado cuerpo. Caderas anchas y piernas torneadas, su figura voluptuosa ricamente constituida llamaba enteramente la atención.

Afortunadamente él la tenía por completo, aunque claramente nadie lo sabía.

— **¿Sigues sin usar la puerta? —** contraatacó él con su indiferencia habitual.

— **¿Qué te hace pensar que no la usé? —** éste sonrió astuto **—. Tienes la mala costumbre de creer que no hago lo que tú esperas, pero lo hago cuando menos lo crees. —** eso le sonó a trabalenguas pero comprendió lo que quería decirle.

— **¿Día pesado? **

— **Liviano. —** contestó ella caminando hacia él y sentándose a su lado **— ¿Sigue sin hablar? **

— **Más bien cree que puede ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. —** contestó él **—. Sé que no debo meterme, pero no creo que sea lo correcto. **

— **Lo sé. Pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer en esta situación. **

— **Ahora está incapacitada hasta para salir de casa, ¿crees que sea algo que no preocupe? —** indagó irónico, la mujer suspiró, cuando se preocupaba se ponía en un estado difícil de sobrellevar.

— **¿No crees que visitarla sería una buena forma de mantenerla controlada? —** éste suspiró, con esa mujer era difícil alegar, siempre encontraba una respuesta para todo.

— **Mañana no podré, tenemos una misión en Suna, lo haré en cuanto regrese. —** dijo serenamente, la hermosa acompañante asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

— **Iré a la cocina, seguramente no has comido nada. Te prepararé algo. —** él sonrió.

— **Te ayudaré. **

Así ambos se perdieron tras la puerta de la cocina.

.

.

.

Una semana más, 10 semanas y una desde que sucedió aquel incidente con Neji, desde entonces no lo había visto. Ese día cuando se despertó él ya no se encontraba, solo Ino y Hinata que acababan de llegar de hacer las compras. Pero ni rastros del Hyūga…

¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Lo sabrá?

Eso le preocupó, le angustió y el tiempo se le terminaba. Solía sentirse como una copa de cristal que en cuanto la dejasen caer se rompería en mil pedazos y ya no podría repararse, la compañía de los chicos le había ayudado mucho, le hacía sentirse querida y menos sola… Le ayudaba a sobrellevar su pena, una que con muchos esfuerzos trataba de olvidar.

Paseó un rato y se sentó en una banca del parque, fijó la mirada al frente y prestó atención a los niños que corrían y se divertían con los juegos, sus madres estaban cerca cuidándolos y riéndose sin perderles la pista. Parecían disfrutar de la alegría de sus hijos, los cuidaban, los procuraban y sus ojos se iluminaban al contemplarlos correr y reír.

Y por su mente pasó la pregunta… ¿Ella sería capaz de amar y cuidar así a su hijo? ¿Podría verse como todas esas madres? ¿Abnegada y amorosa? ¿Cómo podría cuidar de alguien cuando no se cuidaba así misma? ¿Alguien tan pequeño e inocente?

Instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre apenas abultado, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a todos esos niños con sus madres sonrientes, jugando, gritando y riendo a carcajadas. Se sintió extraña y fuera de lugar, no creía lograr tal cosa… Ni siquiera creyó embarazarse en ningún momento, y ahora…

— **¿Haruno? —** la voz circunspecta le llegó de repente.

No pudo evitar dar un bote asustada, elevó la mirada y se encontró con unos rasgos pálidos y rígidos, su mirada penetrante e impasible. Se sintió expuesta, avergonzada, rehuyó a su mirada y bajó la cabeza.

Él por su parte la había visto desde la distancia, parecía perdida entre los que sucedía frente a ella; sin embargo, el rostro lo decía todo. Atraído por una fuerza extraña giró sus pasos y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía la menor idea, pero repentinamente ir hacia ella se le hizo lo más lógico; sobre todo después de aquel episodio en su casa.

Sin embargo, ya estando a unos pasos y luego frente a ella no supo qué hacer, ni que decir; así que únicamente atinó a decir su apellido. No obstante, en cuanto la pelirosa le devolvió la mirada se percató de lo rojizo de sus ojos jade, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y ella ni siquiera era consciente.

— **¿Estás bien? —** inmediatamente después de hacerla se sintió estúpido, ¿Qué mujer estaría bien si estaba llorando sin notarlo?

Se formó un pequeño silencio, Sakura no supo el porqué de la pregunta hasta que una de sus lágrimas cayó a su regazo y cayó justamente en el anverso de su mano, llevó rápidamente las manos hacia sus mejillas; húmedas por las lágrimas que estaba derramando sin que se percatara. Estaba tan acostumbrada a llorar en silencio, a llorar en la soledad de su habitación, de su casa… Que no notó las que emergían en ese momento.

Azorada limpió las secreciones que se negaban a dejar de salir de sus ojos, con mucho esfuerzo no sollozó, se sintió estúpida y expuesta ante el escrutinio de la mirada perlada. Y en ese momento quiso huir de ahí, pero no podía y no lo haría.

— **Sí, sí, estoy bien. —** intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero él supo que no de inmediato.

Otro silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos, ella no podía mirarlo y él no sabía que decir. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí, fue como si sus pies cobraran vida y lo dirigieran hacia ella sin querer.

— **Neji… —** llamó la pelirosa, éste prestó atención pero ella se hacía nudo intentando abordar el tema; no sabía que decirle o como decirle que no dijera nada o que lo que escuchó no era precisamente lo que pasó…

Él lo comprendió, lo leyó en sus expresiones, en su incomodidad, su falta de voz y palabras.

— **Yo no sé nada, Haruno. —** articuló él, su tono le sorprendió por su seriedad, sin embargo; de alguna manera le agradeció su discreción.

— **Gracias… —** murmuró tímidamente y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, ya no podía ver a nadie fijamente. No podía ni levantar la cara, la vergüenza le ganaba…

El castaño no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó de pie observándola fijamente, analizando su comportamiento. Su nuevo comportamiento.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, no podía verlo y su presencia la ponía nerviosa; así que involuntariamente comenzó a masajear su vientre. Neji siguió el movimiento de sus manos, le parecía una sensación extraña verla en ese estado y le provocó un raro cosquilleo.

La pelirosa miraba para todos lados, excepto al castaño. Y entre ese baile de sus pupilas encontró algo que le llamó la atención, su cara mutó de la timidez a la extrañeza.

— **Kakashi-sensei… —** murmuró para sí misma, pero el castaño la escuchó, frunció el ceño y giró para ver en la misma dirección que lo hacía la pelirosa.

En efecto, inmediatamente visualizó la figura del Hatake que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul, utilizaba la típica vestimenta shinobi. Él caminaba parsimonioso, lo sorprendente era que no iba solo; junto a él iba una hermosa mujer de largos y sedosos cabellos blanquecinos, su aspecto era el de toda una dama. Elegante, hermosa y cuidadosa con su aspecto; parecía a simple vista que tenía buenos modales y emanaba cierta energía que de alguna manera le pareció llamativa.

No obstante, lo más increíble era que Kakashi parecía disfrutar de la compañía de la mujer, caminaba a su lado de la forma más tranquila y se detenían a curiosear alguna que otra cosa en un escaparate. Definitivamente él no fue el único que lo notó, Sakura estaba igual que él, claro que ella no controlaba la estupefacción de su rostro y esbozó una rara mueca con sus labios que le hizo emitir una diminuta sonrisa.

— **¿Kakashi-sensei con una mujer? —** emitió una incrédula pelirosa con una voz graciosa **—. Tenía que verse, nosotros hasta creímos que no le interesaban las mujeres… —** Neji se tragó una risa al ver la cara desencajada de la Haruno, realmente era graciosa.

— **Me sorprende que digas eso Haruno. —** la aludida lo miró como si por un momento hubiese olvidado que él se encontraba ahí, se ruborizó instantáneamente y desvió la mirada avergonzada **—. Es muy popular entre las mujeres, sobre todo con las Anbu. Si no recuerdo mal, en Anbu se rumoró que tuvo una aventura con Anko hace algunos años… —** él no era un chismoso, sin embargo, el comentario de la pelirosada le dio pie para decir tal comentario que se había desatado entre los Jounin's **—. Muchos pensaron que llegarían a algo serio, pero de repente todo terminó y nadie sabe porqué. **

Bien, estaba hablando de más, de algo que no sabía y de lo que no tenía conocimiento de que fuera verdad. Pero el ver la cara desencajada y sorprendida de Sakura funcionaba, por lo menos prestaba atención a algo más que su situación.

— **¿Con Anko? —** preguntó, él asintió **— ¿Es en serio? —** el castaño asintió nuevamente **—. Vaya, jamás lo imaginé… — **musitó suavemente mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo pensativa, luego levantó la cabeza y lo miró **—. Pero… —** se cortó dubitativa **—… Nunca creí que se interesara en Yuri-hime. —** dijo de repente, el castaño prestó atención.

— **¿La conoces? —** ésta asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— **Es medic-nin, trabajó con Tsunade-sama y conmigo antes de que comenzara sus tareas como Jounin. —** explicó a un interesado Neji que solo atinó a asentir **—. Creí que lo sabías… **

— **No. No la había visto. —** respondió, esa era clara prueba de que se pasaba más metido en la mansión meditando que en la aldea.

Ese comentario hizo que Sakura arrugara el entrecejo, ¿realmente no se daba cuenta de nada o simplemente no le importaba? Se le hacía extraño que no supiera nada de Yuri-san, hasta ese momento era una de las kunoichis más sobresalientes del país del fuego; sobre todo porque no era precisamente de esa aldea. Había llegado ahí por casualidad y nadie sabía cómo o porqué, y ella no se dedicó a especular porque su maestra le tenía confianza y bastante respeto hasta donde había visto en ese tiempo…

Y vio como su sensei y la guapa mujer se perdían entre las calles de la villa, ambos parecían no darse cuenta de su presencia y lo agradecía, ya que no sabría cómo explicar la escapada de su casa. Oh estaría en verdaderos problemas con Ino y Naruto…

.

.

.

Neji llegó a las residencias del Bouke con la más extraña sensación, ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no pudo seguir derecho como si no le importara? Pensaba mientras caminaba por los largos y fríos pasillos de las dependencias de la rama secundaria, no había ruido, solo silencio y soledad. No escuchaba ni a los sirvientes caminar, ni siquiera hablar y eso le agradaba de alguna extraña forma.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta en cuanto estuvo adentro y se recostó en la cama en una posición relajada mientras miraba el encielado de su estancia; sus ojos en un punto fijo y seguía con las mismas rodándole por la mente.

De alguna manera retorcida sentía lástima por la pelirosa, tanto que le generó una sensación de opresión demasiado exagerada, como un retorcijón en el estómago. Soltó el aire, realmente no tenía caso buscarle explicación a algo a lo que no le encontraba mucha más lógica que el hecho de compadecerse de alguien. Por muy extraño que pareciera y careciera de ese sentimentalismo, sin embargo, para todo había una primera vez.

Con ese pensamiento se retiró de ahí hacia el cuarto de baño, quería ducharse antes de irse a descansar.

_Hasta el próximo capítulo _


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 4.

_"La mayoría de las personas gastan más tiempo y energías en hablar de los problemas que en afrontarlos."_

* * *

12 semanas, las náuseas, los mareos y los vómitos pronto dejarían de ser una molestia, pero comenzaría con otras… Eso sin contar que su tiempo se agotaba, ya no habría manera de mantener el secreto, de ocultarlo de sus amigos; de sus conocidos y de toda la aldea. No podía retrasarlo, tampoco quería decirlo. Aun no tenía una explicación válida, ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué fue por obra y gracia del espíritu santo?

No tenía novio, había dejado de tener citas hacía meses y ahora tener que decir que estaba embarazada sin revelar la verdad era simplemente imposible. Y en un par de días tenía que ir a la reunión.

¡Kami! ¡¿Cómo haría?!

Se sintió mareada de repente, ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía falta porque era seguro que Ino y Naruto irían por ella y la llevarían a la fuerza, no podía poner ninguna excusa, no podía hacer nada. Huir no estaba en sus planes, sin contar que sería dar un paso fuera de la aldea y no podría llegar muy lejos, eso sin contar que podría ser juzgada por otro motivo. No. En definitiva no podía hacer tal cosa.

Tendría que ir, y la curvatura de su vientre comenzaba a notarse mucho más, no a la exageración. A lo mejor solo parecía que había subido de peso, pero nada más. Sin embargo, eso ya le preocupaba…

.

.

.

Eran casi las doce del mediodía, caminaba por las calles de la aldea con lentitud y cuidado, según la Hokage no debería salir de su casa; pero también concluyó que la convivencia con los amigos le ayudaría un poco a olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante esos meses.

Caminó con lentitud tratando de alargar el camino, tratando de evitar lo inevitable pero simplemente era inútil. Sabía que tenía que llegar, no había de otra.

Mientras recorría las calles recordó el porqué de esa reunión, era la forma de relajarse que poseían después de un mes ajetreado. Todos asistían, o casi todos, habían algunos que declinaban y a veces hasta Tsunade se les unía, era la excusa más viable que tenía para emborracharse sin que Shizune le reprochara.

Y aunque la idea no fue originalmente de la Hokage, la apoyó, de hecho quien lo propuso fue Ino, como siempre siendo una de las kunoichis más animadas de la aldea. La idea funcionó, les hizo unirse más como una gran familia, como amigos y por eso las reuniones cada mes. Pronto llegó a lugar, era amplio y a lo lejos divisó un grupo numeroso de personas.

Entre ellos pudo distinguir a Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata, sin contar la extraña figura de Neji que se encontraba un poco más apartado del resto. Pero estaba ahí, se le hacía un tanto extraño ya que era el que menos asistía, si a lo sumo lo vio dos o tres veces en las reuniones y en muchas ocasiones su compañera de equipo tuvo que ver para que asistiera.

Dirigió su mirada a otro lado al escuchar el grito de Gai retando a Kakashi, mientras éste se mantenía tranquilo y frunció un tanto el ceño al ver la compañía de aquella kunoichi de blancos cabellos. Parecía bastante entretenido hablando con ella e ignorando a Gai que parecía estar más molesto por eso, sin embargo, pasado un rato se fue con Yamato y a gritar algo sobre la llama de la juventud creciendo en todos los jóvenes.

— **¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ven, estamos aquí! —** gritó su hiperactivo compañero de equipo haciéndole señas con las manos de forma exagerada, sonrió y se encaminó hacia ella.

Un viento veraniego se desató y le dio un poco de vuelo a la falda de su vestido, se decidió por una prenda poco llamativa y que pasaría disimulado su estado, pues el vestido era ceñido en la parte superior y suelto del busto hasta las rodillas, camuflaba bastante la curvatura de su vientre sin exagerar, más bien parecían los efectos de la forma del vestido.

— **Hola chicos. —** saludó en modo generalizado.

Los demás contestaron, Kiba animado y Shikamaru con su típica pose de hombre viejo y aburrido; no obstante, le llamó la atención el hecho de que Ino no se encontrara por ningún sitio. Revisó y no la encontró ni con Kurenai y Hinata que arreglaban la mesa improvisada que Yamato se encargó de invocar con su elemento, la cual a pesar de ser improvisada estaba bien hecha.

De ahí todos comenzaron a platicar animados, eso hasta que a Naruto se le salió un comentario poco apropiado con respecto a la Hokage que Sakura tomó como una falta de respeto y terminó golpeándolo. Todos se rieron mientras el rubio sobaba su chichón en la cabeza.

Todo era bonito hasta que…

— **¡Frentona! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?! —** profirió una enojada Ino que caminaba como alma que llevaba el diablo con unos papeles apuñados en la mano.

Todos se quedaron callados y desconcertados, en especial la aludida.

— **¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Ino? —** expresó la pelirosa.

— **¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Creí que éramos amigas?! **

— **Lo somos, Ino. —** respondió la Haruno sin comprender **— Pero, ¿de qué me hablas? No entiendo. **

— **¡¿De qué hablo?! —** emitió furibunda mientras soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía. Dos personas supieron de qué se trataba, una intentó intervenir pero fue detenida por una grácil mano mientras le hacía una negación con la cabeza **—. De que estás embarazada, ¿Cuándo ibas a decírnoslo? —** articuló mordaz, Sakura palideció en cuanto ella le tiró los papeles donde estaba segura, su estado estaba escrito.

La Haruno se sintió mareada y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Inmediatamente y de forma poco disimulada desvió su mirada hacia una intensa mirada perlada, éste se mantenía estoico pero con el ceño levemente fruncido. ¿Era posible que él hubiera dicho algo? ¿Qué se lo hubiera dicho a Ino?

No, no podía… ¿O sí?

— **Espera Ino, Sakura-chan no tiene novio, eso no puede ser posible debes estar equivocada. —** emergió la voz de Naruto salido de su estupefacción, la rubia lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— **¡¿Tú crees que estaría aquí diciéndoselos si no estuviera segura?! —** dijo sarcástica la Yamanaka.

— **¿Sakura-chan es cierto? —** indagó esta vez el rubio mirándola, pero esta solo observaba los papeles en el suelo. Los que por obvias razones no quiso recoger, sintió un terrible mareo y unas horribles ganas de vomitar en ese momento.

— **¿C-Cómo lo supiste? —** tartamudeó con pánico, el cuerpo le temblaba y su rostro cada vez se ponía más blanco.

— **¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Es cierto Sakura-chan? —** la voz de Naruto sonó extraña, no triste ni furiosa; si no más bien decepcionada.

Sus ojos verdes encontraron los azules de su mejor amigo, lo que vio le hirió profundamente e inevitablemente sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué tenían que enterarse así?

— **Me enteré porque una de las enfermeras me dijo que habías dejado tus vitaminas y suplementos prenatales, que si te veía que te los diera. —** arguyó corrosiva, con la mirada afilada e hirviendo en furia.

Sakura soltó un jadeo, no podía ser posible, eso no podía estarle pasando. No a ella.

Se sintió aturdida, su vista se nublaba por intérvalos. Tres personas anticiparon lo que pasaría, la pelirosa pronto se desplomaría.

— **¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada que decir, Sakura? —** contraatacó Ino.

— **Ya basta, Ino. —** habló Shikamaru llegando a lado de su compañera de equipo, ésta lo miró con reproche.

— **No vengas a decirme que hacer, Shikamaru. Espero una explicación. —** dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pelirosa, ésta se tambaleó y sus rodillas se doblaron repentinamente.

Todos la miraron con alarma, pero un par de fuertes brazos la atraparon en el momento justo. Un fuerte olor a caoba le llegó, fuerte pero no desagradable. Giró levemente la cabeza y se encontró sorprendentemente con una figura que ya se le estaba volviendo familiar, las puntas de su largo cabello le rozaron el rostro y cerró los ojos ante la agradable cercanía.

— **Basta Yamanaka. —** silenció Neji con cierto toque de frialdad, lo cual ninguno pasó por alto excepto la rubia.

— **¿Y tú que tienes que meterte Hyūga? —** reclamó la rubia mucho más alterada.

— **¿Qué acaso no lo notas? La alteras. —** dijo y ayudó a la pelirosa a enderezarse, ésta le agradeció con un asentimiento pero no podía verlo, de hecho; no podía ver a nadie. Aunque sentía sus miradas clavadas en ella…

— **Será por la mentira ¿no? ¿Por qué solo una mentirosa se pondría en ese estado? —** continúo mordaz, ya se les estaba saliendo de las manos. Shikamaru hizo un intento inútil, ya que conocía a su compañera y no se detendría hasta obtener una explicación. Y él no era el único que lo intentaba, Chouji también, sin tener resultado alguno.

La Haruno palidecía a cada palabra, sentía que el aire le faltaba y Neji pudo prever que si eso continuaba ella volvería al hospital por la misma situación que hacía unas semanas, no obstante, esta vez posiblemente sería peor…

— **Calma a tu novia, Nara, o terminará lamentando sus palabras. —** se dirigió hacia el castaño que solo atinó a soltar un suspiro hastiado.

— **¿Y eso a ti qué? ¿Es que acaso eres el padre? —** atacó nuevamente la rubia con la mirada aguda y una sonrisa incisiva.

Éste sonrió de lado, de alguna forma el cuestionamiento se le hacía divertido y a la vez estúpido.

— **Yo creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si eso te tranquiliza puedo decirte que sí. —** Sakura levantó la cabeza asombrada y asustada, Ino y los demás quedaron silenciados por lo que el Hyūga acababa de decir.

Y el castaño solo un minuto después de haberlo dicho se dio cuenta del problema en el que acababa de meterse, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

— **¿Qué? —** articuló Sakura en un jadeo **—. No, no… Neji y yo no… —** tartamudeaba y su mente estaba en blanco.

Kakashi miró a Yuri de reojo y atisbó la ligera sonrisa que se formó en sus carnosos y deliciosos labios, ¿es que acaso ya había previsto eso?

— **Neji, Sakura debe descansar. —** llamó la albina, a éste le sorprendió la familiaridad pero frunció el ceño desconcertado por la confianza. No obstante, terminó asintiendo.

Aprovechando la estupefacción de todos, el castaño apartó a la pelirosa de ahí y la llevó hasta la mesa para que pudiera tomar asiento en una de las bancas que también habían sido invocadas por Yamato. Seguido comenzó la algarabía, los reclamos de Ino que fueron aplacados por los gritos de Naruto, los comentarios de un aburrido Shikamaru y seguido de un estate quieto de Kurenai para que ya pararan con todo ese drama.

Sakura se encontraba estupefacta, aun repasaba en su mente una y otra vez.

— **¿Haruno? —** llamó el castaño al ver que no reaccionaba, comenzó a preocuparle después de cinco minutos hablándole y ella sin responder.

Un par de minutos más ella finalmente lo miró, sus ojos lucían angustiados al igual que la expresión de su rostro.

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Todos pensarán que eres el padre de mi bebé y no lo eres, ¿en qué pensabas Neji? — **recriminó afligida.

Éste suspiró, sinceramente ni siquiera él lo sabía, solo fue un impulso. Él jamás fue impulsivo, nunca en su vida había hecho algo sin meditarlo primero, jamás hasta ese momento tan contradictorio en su vida.

— **Era eso, ¿o preferías decirles como fue realmente concebido? Te aseguro que no hubieras tenido el valor para decírselos. —** argumentó él.

Ella dio un respingo, el miedo se reflejó en su mirada y pronto se dio cuenta que tenía razón, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo para sí misma… ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus amigos? Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tenía que involucrarlo a él.

— **Pero… — **se cortó, de repente sintió una mirada cargada y giró levemente su rostro hacia la izquierda, solo fueron unos centímetros y se tropezó con unos ojos chocolate; el estómago se le contrajo y se sintió mareada de nuevo.

Era Tenten, quien los miraba con cierto enojo y decepción, parecía que la culpaba de algo. Eso solo aumentó el malestar que ya tenía.

— **Solo dame las gracias, Haruno. **

La pelirosa no dijo nada, solo fingió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. No obstante, lejos de pensar que las cosas se disiparían, se complicarían más.

Y ella aun no se imaginaba que tan complicadas serían…

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde aquella revelación, dos días en los que había sido mirada de diferentes maneras. Desde la incredulidad hasta llegar a la aversión, tal parecía que la supuesta peripecia que había tenido con el Hyūga brindó frutos; y lo llevaba gestando en su vientre. Vaya problema, eso sin contar el regaño que les dio la Hokage, ella no pudo decir nada. Pero Neji se encargó de hacerlo por ella, con un solo argumento válido que ni siquiera la quinta pudo refutar.

Fue ingenua al creer que eso se quedaría ahí, que no pasaría a más pero finalmente fue inocente al creerlo. Y lo que le faltaba…

Se recostó en el sofá, se sentía un poco mareada y solo quería cerrar los ojos, cuando no si acababa de vomitar todo lo que almorzó. Creyó que los vómitos se irían pero al parecer persistían y no sabía hasta cuando se quitarían, se sentía incómoda y un poco molesta; además de triste y sola…

Naruto e Ino no le hablaban, eso sin tomar en cuenta que Tenten también lo estaba. No era para menos, todos sabían que la maestra de las armas ha estado enamorada del Hyūga desde que la adolescencia; desde que formaron equipos. Que ella esperaba que con el tiempo y el esfuerzo el chico se fijara en ella, que la notara y algo surgiera… Sin embargo, los años pasaron, todos crecieron y ahora a la edad de 23 años Tenten seguía esperando porque Neji se declarara, cuando de antemano sabía que un enredo amoroso era lo último que buscaba.

Todos lo notaron, todos lo sabían y por eso sorprendió con semejante cosa ese día; pero sobre todo… Por la persona con quien se suponía mantenía una relación.

¡Por Dios! ¡Si apenas se conocían! ¡¿Quién podía creer que estaba embarazada de él?! A menos que haya sido una aventura de una sola noche, eso no era posible.

Por esos dos días, el problema que le generó a su hijo hace tres meses desapareció de su cabeza y le dio paso a uno nuevo, uno que tenía nombre y apellido. Neji Hyūga.

¿En qué pensaba Neji cuando asumió tal cosa? Esa pregunta se la repetía, una y otra y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta razonable.

Exhaló exhausta, no sabía que pensar respecto a la situación y menos ahora que se encontraba sola, totalmente sola, juzgada y señalada por aquellos que se decían sus amigos… Vaya lío…

Estaba por recostarse a descansar cuando el toque de la puerta le quitó su pronto descanso, con desgana se dirigió hacia ella y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un mensajero, pero éste era especial; sus característicos ojos perlados le señalaron con exactitud que provenían del Clan Hyūga.

— **¿Sí? —** preguntó extrañada la pelirosa.

— **Lord Hiashi requiere de su presencia. —** emitió educada y profesionalmente el hombre con una reverencia.

— **¿Cómo dijo? **

— **La espera esta tarde en la mansión. —** continúo el mensajero ignorando la pregunta **—. Por favor, no llegue tarde. —** finalizó y enseguida desapareció.

Sakura se quedó sin saber que pasaba, únicamente vio al hombre desaparecerse en una bola de humo y ella confundida por la repentina petición del jefe del Souke.

¿Qué era lo que Hiashi Hyūga quería con ella?

No supo la razón, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esa invitación.

_Hasta la próxima actualización._

* * *

**Notas:  
**

Bueno, antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza pero como ya sabrán, soy una escritora un poco inconstante y con eso de estudiar medicina es meramente mucho más complicado para mí actualizar. Por lo menos, más de lo que me gustaría, pero aprovecho los pocos momentos libres que tengo para avanzar todo lo que puedo y no dejar tan a medias las cosas.

No me queda más que agradecerles a ustedes sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, corto pero ahí está. Nos veremos hasta dentro de una semana o si puedo antes, publicaré pronto. Sin más me despido.

Hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 5.

.

"_Quién vive entre los deleites y los vicios ha de expiarlos luego con la humillación y la miseria."_

* * *

— _¿Cuánto? _

— _¿Disculpe? _

— _Dígame, ¿Cuánto está dispuesta a aceptar o cuánto necesita para deshacerse de ese bastardo? _

_La voz fría y el desprecio de Hiashi le golpeó cual yunque cayó sobre su cuerpo. _

— _¿C-Cómo dijo? — musitó atontada y temblorosa. _

— _Ese niño que lleva en su vientre es hijo de mi sobrino, pero es una vergüenza para el Clan y la rama secundaria. — articuló él, ella estaba sentada con los ojos lagrimosos y la mirada clavada en el piso. La elevó tan solo para mirar los ojos perlados del patriarca del Souke. _

_La miraba cual fuera un bicho horrible y asqueroso, su rostro parecía una masa de arcilla endurecida y marcada por el paso del tiempo. Sintió miedo de su mirada y de su posición impasible e inmutable. _

_Pero su cuerpo temblaba, de indignación y de dolor. ¿Bastardo? Posiblemente su hijo si era un bastardo, pero no de su sobrino. _

— _Así que me serviría que se deshaga de ese niño antes de que todo el mundo se entere, si no es que lo saben ya por su amiga, Ino Yamanaka. — continúo él —. Sin embargo, nosotros veremos que no se haga un escándalo. _

_Sakura lo miró como si no lo viera realmente. No podía creer que alguien tan respetado como él hablara de esa forma, que viera la muerte de una criatura como nada o que la sugiriera como si se tratara de un intercambio de papeles cualquiera. _

_¿Qué clase de persona era Hiashi Hyūga? _

— _Así que dígame, ¿Cuánto necesita para deshacerse de ese problema? — preguntó de nuevo. _

_¿Problema? Su hijo no era un problema, y en todo caso era su problema. No de él. _

_Como si la despertaran, a Sakura la sacudió un temblor, estaba llena de indignación, ira y humillación. ¿Qué se creía ese hombre para decirle que hacer, o si quiera sugerírselo? Él no era nadie, y su sobrino solo le prestó ayuda. _

— _¿Quién se cree usted para decirme cosa semejante? — contestó Sakura enardecida por la ira y la ofensa —. Entiendo que quiera proteger a su sobrino, pero ha llegado demasiado lejos al sugerirme un aborto. ¿Cree que mi hijo es un problema para usted? Pues es mi problema, yo no le he pedido ayuda a nadie y mucho menos usted. _

_Hiashi sorprendido endureció la mirada y su rostro expresó extrema seriedad y enfado por la insolencia de la pelirosa. _

— _Señorita Haruno, no le permito... _

— _¡No! ¡La que no le permite nada aquí soy yo! — profirió alterada, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de enfado, estaba herida por el atrevimiento del patriarca —. Usted puede ser lo que quiera y mandar aquí dentro de su familia, a todos los de su Clan. Están sujetos a usted pero yo no. Así que hágame el favor de no volver a sugerirme deshacerme de mi bebé, no es asunto suyo. _

— _Lleva nuestra sangre. _

— _¡No es nada suyo! — gritó enfurecida, Hiashi se asombró por el coraje de la chica —. Así que si para eso me llamó aquí, se hubiera ahorrado la invitación y a mí la visita y pérdida de tiempo con usted. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro. — dijo, su rostro estaba enrojecido del coraje y contraído con una mueca indescifrable. Pero levantó la frente con orgullo y lo miró levemente, de la misma forma en que él la miró en cuanto entró. Como si no se tratara de nada —. Olvídese de mí y de mi hijo. No me interesa formar parte de su familia. _

_Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se retiró, Hiashi se quedó ahí con el ceño fruncido y la mirada molesta. Mientras que Sakura salió hecha una ráfaga, sin detenerse ni siquiera cuando escuchó el llamado de Hinata. _

.

.

.

Sollozó y una lágrima furtiva descendió desde su ojo izquierdo. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan humillada y tan despreciada, no hasta que pisó la mansión Hyūga. Nunca creyó que Hiashi Hyuga fuese un ser tan mezquino e inescrupuloso.

Siempre escuchó decir que el patriarca del Souke, que era una persona estricta y dura, que era frío. Porque por Hinata sabía que no tenía emociones paternales, de hecho por ella supo que la trataba de forma despreciable, como si no la hubiese querido jamás y que se avergonzaba de ella. La escuchó y aun sabiendo que provenía de Hinata, puso en duda su palabra, a lo mejor el hombre no era del tipo paternal pero algún sentimiento aguardaba por sus hijas.

Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que todo lo que le decía era verdad. Y que se quedaba corta. Porque lo que le acababa de hacer, no se comparaba con otra atrocidad sugerida alguna vez.

Se sentía estúpida, molesta y herida. Sabía que su hijo era un bastardo, el bebé nacería fuera del matrimonio y lo peor, es que su padre ni siquiera lo amaba. Estaba segura que era un tiro de suerte y que no imaginó tal cosa, no obstante, tampoco deseaba que lo supiera porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Ni él, ni ella.

Pero su hijo no era problema de nadie más que de ella, era su hijo, llevaría su sangre y no tendría padre. No deseaba que ese bastardo se acercara a su bebé, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo ni imaginar que puede estar cerca del bebé.

Lo que hizo Hiashi Hyūga no tenía nombre, no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla de esa manera, a llamar a su hijo bastardo o estorbo… Esas expresiones le dolieron, y se dio cuenta, que aun cuando fue concebido de una manera grotesca, ella ya le había tomado cariño. Y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, mucho menos que lo maltratara.

Soltó un sollozo y llevó las manos a su apenas abultado vientre. Estaba sola era verdad, pero iba a salir adelante a como diera lugar. Por ella y por su hijo.

.

.

.

**— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —** su voz sonó iracunda, eso le sorprendió.

**— Soy el patriarca del Souke y es mi deber velar por la rama secundaria.**

Él afiló la mirada y sonrió de lado irónico.

**— ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? —** indagó de nuevo **—. No tenías ningún derecho de tratarla así, no es tu problema.**

**— Eres mi sobrino, Neji, y no permitiré que arruines la reputación de nuestro Clan con un hijo bastardo. —** reclamó furioso.

Neji sonrió de nuevo e hizo una negativa con la cabeza.

**— ¿En serio, tío? ¿Crees que puedes dominarme como a Hinata o Hanabi por su debilidad? ¿O porque tengo el sello maldito? —** el patriarca se hizo hacia atrás un poco temeroso por la actitud desafiante de su sobrino, sin temor alguno **—. No tengo miedo a morir por eso, si es lo que quieres y si crees que con eso te librarás de un problema… Bien puedes hacerlo, yo no me voy a oponer. —** le sorprendió.

**— Es lo mejor para el Clan. Si se sabe que una ninja cualquiera porta al heredero del Bouke, las habladurías comenzaran y no podremos pararlas. Y no puedes casarte con ella. —** replicó ceñudo.

**— ¿Y con quien puedo casarme, con Hinata, con Hanabi o con otra del Bouke? —** reprochó molesto con el ceño fruncido.

Hiashi hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás asombrado. El chakra de su sobrino se elevó repentinamente y aunque no lo admitiera, Neji era un hombre de armas tomar y de paso, de temer por su poder.

Se quedó callado sin saber que responder.

**— Ustedes han decidido todo por mí, jamás me han dado la libertad de elegir. Me han quitado todo lo que he tenido, ¿Qué pretenden ahora, quitarme mi libertad también? —** continuó iracundo el castaño más joven.

El patriarca desvió la mirada con un vestigio que a Neji se le hizo muy similar a la vergüenza, sonrió sardónico.

**— No tenías ningún derecho de citar a Sakura Haruno aquí, mucho menos de ofenderla de esa manera. —** repitió pétreo **—. Lo que sucede entre ella y yo, es entre nosotros y ustedes no deben meterse. Y si ese es motivo suficiente para castigarme o torturarme, háganlo. No les temo. Ya no temo a nada que ustedes puedan hacerme. —** retó.

El padre de Hinata regresó la mirada incrédulo y lo miró atónito. Enseguida frunció el ceño y lo observó con molestia.

**— Si sigues adelante con esto, tendrás que casarte con ella. —** informó amenazante.

**— Yo me casaré cuando lo crea pertinente, no cuando ustedes me lo digan. —** replicó fríamente el castaño **—. No permitiré que sigan cometiendo atropellos conmigo, y si eso me quita el puesto como heredero del Bouke, bien puedes tomarlo si te apetece.**

Hiashi enfureció ante tal insolencia de parte de su sobrino y soltó un puñetazo que no llegó a rozarle a Neji, de pronto vio su brazo aprisionado por la mano de él.

**— Yo no soy Hinata y Hanabi a quienes puedes golpear cuando se te antoje. —** habló con repugnancia y liberó el brazo bruscamente, como si le quemara la piel su contacto **—. Puedes infringirme dolor con el sello, pero no dejaré me toques. No eres mi padre. El murió por ti. —** reclamó, Hiashi retrocedió atónito y dolido de lo que acababa de decir su sobrino.

Aun a pesar del tiempo, Neji no le había perdonado lo que sucedió con su padre. Y no lo culpaba, al final… Él era el único culpable de que su sobrino creciera sin padres.

Desvió la mirada y se calmó.

**— Has lo que quieras. —** murmuró finalmente.

Neji no dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta y se retiró sin despedirse. El patriarca lo vio marchar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su rostro dejó esa dureza que lo caracterizaba y sus ojos la frialdad ensayada. Y aquella culpa lo golpeó de nuevo, su sobrino no cambió, solo escondió el odio que sentía por él y la rama primaria.

Aunque por lo menos, sus hijas lograron librarse de su desprecio. Sin embargo, él tenía la esperanza, de que su sobrino no se convirtiera en lo que él y no cometiera sus mismos errores.

A lo mejor esa chica si podría ayudarlo…

.

.

.

Estaba furioso, realmente lo estaba.

Pocas cosas lo hacían enfurecer, pero lo que su tío hizo en su ausencia se llevaba el premio mayor. De no haber sido por Hinata seguramente no lo hubiese sabido nunca.

Él sabía y comprendía en el lío en el que se metió cuando intercedió en aquella discusión entre la Yamanaka y la Haruno, lo entendía perfectamente bien. También era consciente de que si llegaba a oídos de su tío, éste haría algo o averiguaría los pormenores de su **'relación'** con la kunoichi de cabellos rosados. Pero jamás se imaginó que le propondría semejante estupidez.

Una que ni en sus peores momentos creyó que llegaría a sugerir. Seguramente Sakura se sintió no solo ofendida, si no también humillada y herida. Y con toda la razón.

Lo que Hiashi Hyūga hizo no tenía nombre.

Ahora tenía que disculparse con ella por semejante atropello, sin embargo, en medio de su molestia y después de haber salido del despacho de su tío. Se dio cuenta que en ningún momento negó la existencia de una relación, ni la paternidad de ese bebé. Algo que seguramente afianzó la idea de su tío, de que ese bebé era también de él.

Aquel sentimiento cálido que lo invadió cuando asumió una paternidad que no le pertenecía en la discusión entre la kunoichis, le llegó nuevamente. Y de pronto la idea de ser padre algún día, no se le hizo tan mala.

.

.

.

Alguien tocaba a su puerta, bien podía irse derechito al infierno a quien quiera que fuera el que tocaba. Pero el toque se volvió insistente y su dolor de cabeza se hacía más grande con el ruido, había llorado toda la tarde lamentándose su estupidez, su suerte y la ofensa. Se sentía como una mala madre por ser tan débil, por haber dejado que insultaran a su bebé sin merecerlo…

Dudaba que el señor Hyūga la dejara en paz, probablemente era él quien tocaba en ese momento. Y si no estuviera en estado de gravidez, lánguida y tan frágil, seguro lo mandaba a la estratosfera de un solo golpe. Más no lo haría, pero si prepararía un buen insulto para cuando abriera esa maldita puerta.

**— Demonios…, porque no se van y me dejan sufrir en paz… —** murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, quitando las lágrimas que no dejaba de derramar **— ¡¿Qué demonios quiere?! ¡Mire, ya le dije que…! —** su rezo fue cortado en cuanto se percató que la figura delante suyo no era la del Hyūga que esperaba… **— ¿Neji?**

El aludido la miró con un dejo de sorpresa. Y no era para menos, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados como sus mejillas, el cabello enmarañado y la ropa desarreglada.

**— ¿Qué haces aquí? —** preguntó un poco renuente la pelirosa al ver que el castaño no hacía el menor intento de hablar.

**— ¿Puedo pasar? —** la Haruno asintió lentamente y se hizo un lado permitiéndole el paso.

Como era de esperarse, el interior de la pequeña vivienda estaba mucho más limpio y ordenado que la última que entró, lo cual no hacía mucho. Sin decir nada, Sakura se dirigió hacia la sala y éste la siguió por inercia. La observó sentarse en el sofá, o más bien, recostarse ya que lucía muy cansada. Parecía enferma, aunque auguraba la razón que la tenía de esa manera.

**— Supe lo que mi tío te dijo. —** fue directo al grano, Sakura movió un poco su brazo para así descubrir su ojo izquierdo y poder verlo ladeando un tanto la cabeza **—. Lo lamento, eso no debió pasar. Él no debió llamarte ni tratarte de esa manera.**

**— ¿Tratarme cómo? ¿Cómo si fuera un bicho raro o un estorbo? —** emitió mordaz, bien, sabía que Neji no tenía la culpa y trataba de quitarse el enojo que sentía desde que llegó de esa mansión.

Además, las hormonas al parecer comenzaban a hacer su aparición.

**— Escucha Sakura, no era mi intención que mi tío se comportara de esa manera. Me disculpo en su nombre y el mío, no debí meterte en ese problema. —** dijo él mirándola fijamente.

Su mirada perlada penetrante le generó un hormigueo, y por primera vez vio en su rostro e iris que estaba siendo sincero. Se sintió mal, en realidad él no tenía la culpa solo la quiso ayudar. La única culpable era ella, porque si atendía a la franqueza, por saber de su embarazo fue que se terminó haciendo cargo de algo que no le atañe.

Era ella quien lo metió en un lío a él…

**— No, la culpa es mía… Te he metido en algo en lo que nada tienes que ver. —** emitió ella culpable y bajo **—. Por mi culpa ahora creen que eres el padre de mi hijo, cuando tú solo te diste cuenta por casualidad. Perdóname tú a mí, Neji. —** musitó tristemente.

Al castaño le generó una cálida sensación de protección y ternura, verla ahí pidiéndole disculpas por algo que solamente él propicio con sus acciones inusitadas. Le produjo un efecto caluroso en el estómago.

**— No todo es culpa tuya, la decisión la tomé yo. Me metí solo, y eso no debió pasar. Mi tío no debió ofenderte.**

**— Como tampoco debió pasar lo de mi embarazo, y mira, aquí estoy. Sola y sin amigos porque creen que los traicioné y no les tengo la mayor confianza… —** murmuró la pelirosa.

**— Si no son capaces de entender tus razones, no deberías tenerlos como amigos ¿no crees? —** habló él con la ceja elevada, Sakura suspiró y negó con la cabeza aun apoyada en el brazo del sofá.

**— Ellos tienen razón de sentirse traicionados, no confíe en ellos. —** trató de defenderlos.

**— Cuando algo no se dice no es por falta de confianza, es porque hay una razón aun más importante detrás de esa confesión por la que no se dice. Es algo que ellos deberían de entender. —** contradijo suavemente el castaño.

Sakura quitó el brazo que le cubría los ojos y parte de su amplia frente y lo miró, se le veía pasivo y sereno. Y de alguna manera extraña, él le transmitía aquellos sentimientos otorgándole un poco de alivio.

**— Aun así… Debí decirles….**

**— ¿Ibas a contarles de tu violación? —** aquella palabras la sobresaltaron y sus verdes ojos oscilaron de tan solo escucharla, Neji se percató de tal reacción pero no hizo el menor intento por corregirse **—. Solo mírate, no podrías decirlo ni en voz alta. Ni siquiera a ti misma.**

La pelirosa lo miró con congoja, no había nada más verdadero que eso. Si él supiera que por las noches tenía que dejar las luces encendidas porque temía que él volviera y la ultrajara de nuevo, también lo añadiría. Tenía tanto temor como la lejanía de una estrella o la luna.

Si de solo escuchar la palabra _violación_, la sobresaltó y le hizo pensar en todo lo que tuvo que vivir, una y otra y otra vez. Los ruegos, las súplicas… No, no podía decirles a sus amigos que fue víctima de algo así, sería algo no solo vergonzoso; si no también humillante. Sobre todo por ser alumna de la quinta Hokage y la que su suponía, su aprendiz más prometedora…

Se quedó callada y rehuyó a la mirada del castaño, que tenía sus ojos fijos en ella esperando a que lo refutara.

**— Tienes razón…, no puedo ni siquiera dormir pensando en eso…**

El Hyūga afirmó con su cabeza probando sus palabras.

La pelirosa soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, aun faltaba saber algo.

**— ¿Le dijiste la verdad a tu tío? ¿Él sabe que el hijo que espero no es tuyo, dejará de molestarme? —** le miró suplicando una respuesta.

Neji se tomó su tiempo para contestar, la miraba larga y detenidamente, tan intenso que le provocó un hormigueo en el cuerpo. Y se vio obligada a desviar la mirada antes de no poder controlar el sonrojo que amenazaba con emerger en sus mejillas.

**— No, no lo hice.**

**— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué no lo hiciste?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que seguirán pensando que tú eres el padre?! ¡No puedes dejarlo así, tienes que aclararlo Neji! —** exclamó alterada y angustiada la pelirosa.

Se levantó del sofá de un salto y lo miró afligida, realmente debió terminar con ese asunto.

**— ¿Qué caso tendría aclararlo? —** articuló finalmente el Hyūga —**. Si lo aclaro, yo me libraré, ¿pero qué explicación les darás tú? Te preguntarán quién es el padre, y al no tener respuesta pensarán algo que nada tiene que ver con la situación. —** dedujo él rápidamente, Sakura dejó de dar vueltas y lo miró con esos ojos oscilantes y temerosos **—. Es mejor que crean que yo soy el padre a que piensen que no lo tiene.**

La Haruno se quedó estática, todo lo que decía era cierto, pero le impresionaba mucho más que estuviera dispuesto a echarse tantos problemas encima y de paso, tratar de responsabilizarse de algo en lo que él no tenía nada que ver. Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y llevó las manos a su cabeza, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y se tapó los ojos con las manos en un gesto desesperado.

**— Pero no es tu responsabilidad… No es justo para ti, Neji…**

**— Tómalo como una solución temporal. Hasta que puedas decirles la verdad. —** sugirió quedamente el castaño.

Sakura mantuvo esa posición, realmente no sabía si era una buena idea mentir de esa manera tan deliberada sobre algo tan delicado. Pero hasta ese momento no le encontraba otra salida más viable, era eso o tener que decirles la verdad. Y si era sincera, no se sentía con la capacidad para decirles lo que había pasado.

La vergüenza la vencía, no, lo mejor era esperar un tiempo. A lo mejor todo eso se le pasaría y podría decir la verdad.

**— Está bien. —** musitó, quitó las manos de su rostro y miró a Neji, le sonrió con agradecimiento. Y el castaño únicamente asintió.

Pasados unos minutos y algunas palabras más, Sakura despidió al chico de la puerta de su casa. Le agradeció nuevamente y por primera vez sonrió con un poco de alivio, de una u otra forma él le hizo sentir que no estaba totalmente sola. Y eso la alegró de una manera extraña, pero no mala.

Con una pequeña sonrisa entró a su casa, ajena a unos ojos que la miraban desde los árboles, unos que tenían pintada una divertida mirada y a la vez…, muy, muy molesta…

* * *

**Nota: **

_Bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lamento la tardanza, pero realmente se me había escapado escribir y ahora que tuve un momento libre lo hice para actualizar. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, y de enlazar todo para que no se vea tan precipitado, ustedes dirán son las que juzgarán si ven las cosas rápidas y precipitadas. Como se darán cuenta, ya hay un poco más de NejiSaku, es lento pero seguro.  
_

_Aun no revelo la paternidad del hijo de Sakura, pero les aseguro que pronto lo sabrán, no lo alargaré mucho. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, trato de hacerlos lo más largo posible, aunque con la limitación de tiempo me queda complicado, no digo difícil, si no complicado. Espero que sepan comprender, y pronto a más tardar en esta semana coloco las actualizaciones de los otros dos. Un heredero para el Clan, Fecundación inesperada e Infamias. _

_Sin más me retiro, gracias por los reviews, por los follows y favorites. Un beso y un abrazo para los que leen, hasta la próxima. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Se acepta críticas más no insultos. **

**Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 6.

.

"_El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal."_

* * *

Besos salvajes, caricias bruscas… Unos ojos rojos…

Despertó sobresaltada, una fina capa de sudor frío se extendía sobre su frente. Llevó las manos hacia su pecho donde su corazón latía acelerado, soltó un jadeo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo erizándole la piel.

Se dijo así misma que debía ser producto del reciente clima frío, poco faltaba para que entraran a invierno y las temperaturas comenzaban a descender. Instintivamente dirigió sus ojos a la ventana de su habitación, las cortinas transparentes ondeaban con la brisa. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, no recordaba haberla dejado abierta.

Quitó las cobijas que la resguardaban y otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al poner los pies descalzos sobre el frío piso de madera. Rápidamente se acercó a la ventana y la cerró, asegurándose de poner el pasador.

Volvió a la cama, aunque sabía de antemano que le costaría conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero debía tratar, por el bien de su bebé y el de su propia cordura…

.

.

.

Los vómitos y las náuseas matutinas habían dejado de ser un problema, tenía uno que otro mareo de vez en cuando pero era normal. Ya tenía 18 semanas y su vientre se acentuaba más mostrando nuevas curvas en su figura, su color de piel aun era un poco más pálido de lo normal; sin embargo, recuperaba su peso y a vista de Tsunade iba por buen camino. Aunque eso no la exoneraba del problema que ya anteriormente tuvo, de hecho, seguía teniendo riesgos, mínimos pero delicados al fin y al cabo.

Y la noticia de que Neji Hyūga era potencialmente el padre de su hijo se extendió como pólvora, los murmullos y los chismes comenzaron a correr. Desde que ella había **'engatusado'** al heredero de Bouke hasta que lo había _seducido_ con una supuesta poción de amor y otras tantas cosas que decían que no sabía de donde se las sacaban.

Supuso que para el patriarca del Souke no era nada agradable que su sobrino fuera la noticia del momento. Mucho menos que se dijeran tantas cosas malas de alguien del Clan… Se sentía sumamente culpable de que Neji se viera involucrado en tal situación solo por su buena fe, o por querer ayudarla de alguna manera.

Suspiró, quería aclarar ese malentendido. No dudaba que Neji le ayudaba de buena voluntad, pero realmente las habladurías acabarían con su reputación. La de ella no importaba, pero él…, él no debía arrastrar una responsabilidad que era solamente suya.

Suspiró y le dio otro mordisco a su manzana. No era su fruta favorita, pero de alguna forma extraña sintió deseos de comerla.

Así que movida por ese repentino antojo, salió de su casa dispuesta a ir al mercado para saciarlo.

— **Uh, perdón. —** dijo al verse colisionar con algo suave y pequeño, sin embargo, se sintió levemente nerviosa y avergonzada al darse cuenta que chocó con la figura de Tenten.

— **Ah, eres tú. —** habló de forma despectiva la castaña. Aunque su mirada chocolate hablaba de rabia y rencor contra la pelirosa **— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar con Neji en el hospital? —** inquirió un tanto amenazante, aunque en sus iris tenía una mirada hiriente y astuta.

La Haruno abrió los ojos sorprendida y afligida, enseguida miró a la castaña y su expresión se compungió.

— **¿E-En el hospital? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —** murmuró preocupada, Tenten esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

— **¿Qué clase de mujer eres que no te interesas por el padre de tu hijo? —** indagó con sarcasmo, la pelirosa desvió la mirada acongojada y herida por sus palabras **—. Tsk. Eres patética, Sakura. —** soltó el insulto haciéndola sentir mal, la Haruno escondió sus ojos lagrimosos detrás de su flequillo **—. Acaba de regresar de su misión, está mal herido por eso está en el hospital. —** informó, la pelirosa levantó el rostro afligida.

No sabía por qué razón estaba dándole información a esa chica que osó quitarle al hombre que amaba, el que ella llevaba años conquistando y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le quitó la posibilidad de tener. Más que todo, embarazándose de él… Era algo imperdonable para ella.

Que una mujer recurriera a algo tan bajo para tener a un hombre…

— **No sé ni porque te lo digo, se nota que no tienes el menor interés por él. —** continuó Tenten. Eso le dio muy adentro de su ser, realmente si le interesaba, de no ser por él; ella estaría en una situación más precaria que esa y más complicada **—. Te sugiero que por lo menos vayas a verlo, supongo que espera tu visita. —** finalizó venenosa y con un empujón al pasar se fue de ahí, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos y culpas.

Pero sin saber de verdad si debería ir a verlo o no…

.

.

.

— **¿Sakura? —** le llegó repentinamente la voz delicada y femenina, una que ella ya conocía bastante bien.

Se giró con un salto de sorpresa, Yuri le sonreía tenía los ojos cerrados, alegre y agradable.

— **Oh, Yuri-san. —** reverenció respetuosamente la pelirosa.

— **Déjalo, no tienes que ser tan formal. —** le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano, luego la miró inquisitiva y la Haruno se sintió nerviosa **— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes mal? **

Sonrió fugazmente al sentir la preocupación en la voz de la mayor, porque claramente era mayor que ella pero menor que su sensei. Sin embargo, le tenía mucho respeto, como medic-nin y como ninja.

— **Eh…, bueno…, yo… —** balbuceó sonrojada.

No sabía cómo decir que había ido por Neji.

— **Ah, vienes a ver a Neji, ¿no es así? —** profirió la albina con una dulce sonrisa, el rubor de la pelirosada se acentuó más en sus mejillas y asintió tímidamente. Yuri soltó una risa y tocó su hombro **—. Acabo de terminar su revisión, tiene heridas leves. Ven, sígueme. —** dijo con un movimiento.

La observó girarse elegantemente haciendo ondear su bata blanca, con paso presuroso la siguió por los pasillos que ya conocía bien de ante mano. Pero los que se vio obligada a dejar debido a su estado de gravidez y la delicadeza del mismo… Hacía ya unas semanas que no llegaba por ahí, pero sabía muy bien hacia donde iban.

De repente se sintió súbitamente nerviosa, tanto que sus manos comenzaron a sudar y al entrar en la estancia se vio obligada a jugar con la orilla de su camisa para distraerse ante la mirada indagadora del castaño.

— **Neji, tienes una visita. —** anunció la médico con una sonrisa y luego miró a la pelirosa **—. Te dejo en buenas manos, iré a ver a los demás. —** se excusó y salió de ahí sin esperar respuesta de ninguno.

Sakura comenzaba a pensar que había enloquecido al tomar el impulso de ir a verlo, no sabía si era por gratitud o preocupación pero ahí estaba. Por el contrario, Neji se quedó mirándola esperando a que le dijera el motivo que la había llevado ahí. Pero ésta no se dignaba a hablar ni despegar la mirada del piso, tenía un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas y jugaba con la orilla de su blusa rosa.

— **¿Te has sentido mal? —** finalmente preguntó, la pelirosa levantó la mirada rauda y sorprendida.

— **No, no me siento mal… —** murmuró quedamente, lo que a él le generó un extraño alivio.

— **¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí? — **la pregunta salió francamente y sin tapujos.

Aquella mirada de sorpresa se sustituyó por una de desilusión pasando finalmente a la tristeza, el rostro de la Haruno se ensombreció y bajó nuevamente la mirada; desviando ligeramente su rostro. A Neji lo removió una extraña sensación muy parecida a la culpa, realmente fue demasiado directo y sin tacto.

Ahora se sentía culpable de la expresión triste y desolada de la pelirosa. Y por alguna extraña e irreverente razón, no le gustaba.

— **Ahm… Yo…, me encontré con Tenten en la calle y… —** titubeó un poco al recordar la actitud cortante e hiriente de la compañera de equipo del castaño, obvió aquella sensación de pesar e incomodidad por el reciente odio que ahora parecía tenerle la chica y lo miró ligeramente **—. Me dijo que estabas aquí, que resultaste mal herido y quería venir a ver como estabas. —** profirió en voz baja.

El Hyūga la miró en silencio, sorprendido por la acción, lo que generó una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que no supo como catalogar. Solo que se sentía bien.

— **Fueron solo unos rasguños. —** habló quedo.

Sakura le sonrió ligeramente, tuvo el impulso de acercarse y revisarlo ella misma, pero… No podía. Temía que si se acercaba a él sus miedos afloraran y cobraran vida, temía que si se acercaba lo suficiente cambiara su aspecto y la atacara… Aunque estaba consciente de que Neji no era **'él'**, que Neji era un hombre respetado y honorable; incapaz de hacerle daño a una mujer.

Ella lo sabía, pero su subconsciente no le permitía dilucidar ese pensamiento. Esa idea. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas con aquel hombre que se atrevió a mancillarla y desgraciarle la vida, aquel que no tenía el menor remordimiento de lo que hacía, y que lo hacía con el mayor de los placeres…

El castaño la seguía observando con prudencia, poco a poco notó como los ojos jade se perdieron en algún punto del suelo, su expresión se tornó más sombría y la angustia marcó sus facciones. Su postura cambió repentinamente a una más defensiva y temerosa, como si esperara que en algún momento alguien la atacara. Como si esperara que él la atacara…

Un raro impulso le hizo querer acercarse, pero seguramente si lo hacía ella se retraería y se asustaría. No quería que lo viera como un posible atacante, sino todo lo contrario.

— **¿Sakura? —** llamó suavemente, su tono fue tan ligero y delicado que de alguna manera la trajo a la realidad.

Aquella sensación de cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estómago y se extendió por todo el cuerpo, generándole una calidez que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir. Lo miró a sus ojos perlados, por primera vez no los vio fríos o distantes de su presencia. Si no más bien, parecían comprensivos y sus rasgos pulcros se volvieron blandos.

— **Yo, ah, lo siento… **

Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño, no tenía porqué disculparse. Ella no había hecho nada.

— **No te disculpes, no has hecho nada. **

La dura expresión del castaño logró amilanarla, tembló temerosa pero se dijo así misma que no debía temerle, que él no le haría daño. Aunque su cuerpo reaccionara en contra.

— **Yo… —** aquella sensación volvió a aprisionarla.

Aquella congoja, aquella angustia deliberada y aquel dolor del sufrimiento y el daño causado… Su corazón se desbocó, miró a Neji con una expresión indescifrable y sus ojos jade se cristalizaron. Sentía miedo, sentía mucho miedo… Cuando creyó que había superado aquella sensación de terror ante la cercanía de alguien del sexo opuesto, ahora venía y le pasaba eso.

Frente al hombre que lejos de lastimarla le brindó la mano y le ayudó con ese problema.

Instintivamente llevó las manos a su abultado vientre, protegiendo a su bebé y protegiéndose a sí misma. Luego llevó una mano a su boca, aplacando inútilmente un sollozo que amenazaba con escaparse.

¿Acaso no había llorado ya lo suficiente por aquel agravio? ¿Tenía que hacerlo frente a él?

Se sentía estúpida demostrando su debilidad. Más ante un hombre del calibre de Neji…

Éste la miró serenamente, aunque en su corazón se removió un extraño sentimiento que lo impulsó a acercarse, olvidando lo que su mente y su lógica le dictaban. Mantenerse alejado. Pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella, no sabía cómo es que Sakura llegó volverse una persona a la cual notar y por la cual preocuparse, pero lo hizo y ahora verla de esa forma le hacía sentir una rara sensación que él denominó como _compasión_.

Con pasos lentos y cuidadosos se acercó a la pelirosa, ésta percibió su movimiento e instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás reprimiendo un grito asustadizo.

— **Sakura, yo no soy **_é_l**, no pienso hacerte daño. —** se acercó un poco más.

Ella temblaba sin parar y lo miraba desconfiada. En su mente ella sabía que él no le haría daño, pero su corazón se había vuelto desconfiado y tenía miedo… Ese terror inexplicable ante algo que ya te ha dañado y temes volver a pasar.

— **Yo… Neji… —** emitió con voz quebrada, su rostro compungido en una mueca de angustia y sus labios temblorosos.

El Hyūga se acercó un poco más y ella se obligó a quedarse ahí, obligó a su mente a reconocer que él no le haría ningún daño. Ni a ella, ni a su hijo.

El castaño empujado por aquella rara sensación de protección terminó de acercarse a ella y en un movimiento calculado y cuidadoso le abrazó, sutil y delicadamente. El cuerpo de la Haruno temblaba ante el contacto, luchó contra aquella sensación de rechazo y huida. Él no la dañaría, se lo repetía una y otra y otra vez en la cabeza. Neji podía sentir su respiración acelerada, el temblor de su cuerpo y lo frío de su piel.

Tan frágil y tan inocente.

Se sintió preso nuevamente de aquella irritación, ¿Cómo alguien podía dañar a una persona así?

— **Tranquila, Sakura, tranquila… —** musitó.

Ella pudo sentir las tenues y gentiles caricias en su espalda, se sintió estúpida y afortunada a la vez. Cálida y apreciada, aquel sentimiento le llegó a la garganta y dejó escapar un sollozo mientras cerraba los ojos.

No sabía porque, pero el temor inicial empezó a disiparse y se dejó arrullar por aquellas caricias que él le daba. Su cuerpo se relajó y dejó salir todas sus lágrimas, todo su dolor. Toda su pena.

Todo lo que tenía guardado desde aquel día.

El Hyūga no dijo nada, solo estuvo ahí escuchándola llorar silenciosamente. Acentuando aquel sentimiento de irritación, estaba seguro de que si llegase a saber quién era el responsable, no dudaría en hacerlo pagar.

Eso era seguro.

.

.

.

Entró en el departamento oscuro, la brisa gélida se colaba por las ventanas abiertas y todo era silencio.

Cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro agotador, estaba cansada y el estrés comenzaba a hacer mella en ella. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente…, decidió dirigirse a la habitación, ni siquiera dio dos pasos cuando unos brazos la apresaron y su espalda dio contra un torso masculino.

Se asustó, pero enseguida un olor a pino silvestre le llegó a sus fosas nasales y la tranquilizó.

— **Creí que llegarías más tarde. —** susurró colocando sus manos cariñosamente sobre las de él posadas en su vientre.

— **La misión era corta, no me llevaría más del tiempo requerido. —** murmuró él, su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y su barbilla le provocó un hormigueo ansioso en todo el cuerpo. Como una especie de excitación **— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —** preguntó al sentirla tensarse un poco.

Ella se separó un poco y se dio la vuelta, lo miró fijamente y él pudo ver su expresión agitada y su mirada dudosa aun en la oscuridad.

— **¿Qué pasa? —** preguntó de nuevo sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación, no sabía cómo decírselo y mucho menos como él iba tomárselo.

— **Hay algo que debo decirte. —** musitó quedamente.

Él la miró angustiante, ¿Qué podría pasarle? Debía ser algo importante para que lo dijera tan seriamente.

— **Dime. **

Al recibir el aval ella no supo qué hacer, se quedó callada meditando la mejor forma posible sin encontrarla.

Así que soltó un suspiró, con un movimiento un tanto dudoso tomó una de sus manos y la posó sobre su vientre… Enseguida levantó la mirada, la observaba con expresión sorprendida pero no molesta, sino más bien fascinada.

— **¿Estás…? —** ella asintió paulatinamente y él esbozó una amplia y gustosa sonrisa **—. Esto es… **

— **¿Un problema? **

— **¡No, claro que no! —** profirió con el tono emocionado, enseguida la abrazó con delicadeza, emoción y ternura.

Se sorprendió ante el inesperado movimiento, ante sus emociones desplegadas. Nunca lo había visto así, jamás tan efusivo, pero cerró los ojos ante el hermoso sentimiento que eso le generaba.

— **Te amo. —** le susurró él al oído, entonces supo que todo estaría bien.

— **Yo también te amo. —** respondió y disfrutó del contacto prolongado.

Ya luego le contaría sus inquietudes, más tarde.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su casa, jamás creyó sentirse tan agotada de tanto llorar. Neji se ofreció a quedarse con ella, pero ella declinó y le dijo que estaría bien, que no se preocupara.

Sin embargo, estaba avergonzada, muy, muy apenada con él. Se sentía muy agradecida, el castaño se comportó de una manera que jamás esperó. Fue compasivo y comprensivo.

Algo que le sorprendía, jamás creyó que haría tal cosa por ella… Sonrió, realmente eso le agradaba, de alguna manera extraña le agradaba que Neji se comportara así.

Cerró la puerta y se giró, su sonrisa se perdió. Frente a ella se alzaba una figura masculina, podía distinguir su silueta y esos ojos…, esos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente, su rostro inexpresivo y su sonrisa maliciosa y sardónica.

Jadeó y luego emitió un fuerte grito al verlo con la intención de acercarse a ella. Sakura se apegó a la puerta y a tientas encontró el picaporte, en un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta y salió por ella corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Corrió y miraba hacia atrás para saber si la seguía, luego siguió corriendo sin detenerse. Hasta que chocó contra algo sólido y musculoso, dio un traspié y estuvo a punto de caer, si unos fuertes brazos no la hubieran sostenido.

No obstante, al verse estabilizada se separó de inmediato, asustada y temblorosa.

— **¿Sakura? —** se encontraba perturbada, miraba hacia todos lados pero reconoció esa voz masculina. Lo miró y éste coloco una extraña expresión, se le veía aterrorizada por alguna razón y eso le dio mala espina… **— ¿Qué pasa?**

La pelirosa no razonaba, solo quería huir, correr hasta que el cuerpo no aguantara…

— **Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? —** indagó Neji tomándola de los hombros con sumo cuidado esperando una reacción violenta.

La pelirosa se sobresaltó pero no hizo el menor intento por zafarse de sus brazos, más bien parecía pendiente de que alguien estuviera cerca, como si la estuvieran siguiendo y ella intentara escapar.

— **Sakura. —** llamó de nuevo tratando de no sonar impaciente.

Entonces ella lo miró, lo reconoció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un gimoteo salió de sus labios.

— **¿Qué…?**

— **É-Él está aquí Neji… —** balbuceó miedosa, trémula y con la piel tan fría como un hielo.

— **¿Él? ¿Quién? —** indagó sabiendo a lo que se refería.

— **Sasuke… ¡Sasuke está aquí! —** profirió histérica.

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas bañando su rostro, mientras dejaba escapar los sollozos.

Su rostro se endureció, ahora comprendía… Ahora comprendía todo…

_Hasta la próxima. _

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bueno, he aquí otra actualización. Doy los respectivos agradecimientos por el seguimiento de esta y mis otras historias. Mil gracias, también a los que me agregan a follows y favorites, muchísimas gracias. Actualizo esta historia seguido porque es la que más he avanzado y voy avanzando, así que no se sorprendan, pronto pueda que pare y siga con las otras. Soy cambiante.  
_

_Ahora,** C**rímela, no sabes cuanto me encantan tus comentarios. No solo porque te expresas libremente acerca de lo que piensas si no porque me haces darme cuenta que sí lees la historia. No sabes cuando detesto aquellos comentarios, de 'muy bueno', 'sigue así, continúalo'. No es por ser mala gente ni nada, pero como escritores nos hace pensar que solo comentan porque sí y ni leen. Por eso amo tus reviews, aparte tienes razón, padre no es el que engendra sino el que cría. Mi madre siempre lo dijo y tenía razón. Y me alegra saber que mi historia es de tu agrado, y trato de abordar el tema de la mejor manera posible, a lo mejor a veces se nota exagerado. Y bueno, a lo mejor sí a algunas que toman la violencia o la violación como algo a la ligera deberían leer un poco más, si crees que el mío es bueno hazme promoción (?) Ok, no. Es una broma, pero me alegra que veas mi historia de esa manera. _

_Sin más me despido, espero que el capítulo haya gustado y nos veremos hasta la próxima. Saludos.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Se acepta críticas más no insultos. **

**Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 7.

.

"_Cuando las cosas no quieren conformarse con nosotros, _

_nosotros debemos conformarnos con ellas."_

* * *

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba cual hoja movida por el viento, su piel estaba tan fría que temía entrara en hipotermia o se desmayara ahí mismo debido a su palidez.

— **¿Dónde está, Sakura? —** ésta se enfocó en su rostro, su mirada era distante pero no retraída.

— **E-En mi casa… —** balbuceó torpemente, él frunció el ceño.

— **Quédate aquí. —** en cuanto el castaño dijo esa frase ella se alarmó.

— **¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, no vayas! —** gritó alterada, luego trató de bajar a su tono para que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Sabía lo que pretendía hacer, así que inesperadamente Sakura lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y le hizo detenerse.

— **Por favor, Neji… No vayas… —** suplicó llorosa y con voz quebrada.

El castaño se sintió conmovido y a la vez molesto, no entendía porque lo detenía, alguien debía darle su merecido a ese Uchiha, pero sobre todo, alguien debía cerciorarse de que se encontraba dentro de la aldea.

— **Sakura… **

— **¡Por favor Neji, no vayas! —** profirió entre sollozos, el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la mirada suplicante le removió algo en su interior que no supo como catalogar.

— **Bien, entonces daré el aviso para que lo busquen. **

— **¡NO! —** exclamó aun más alterada, enseguida hizo una mueca de incomodidad mezclada con el dolor y llevó las manos hacia su vientre.

Él se acercó rápidamente y la sostuvo, la preocupación lo invadió de nuevo y un sentimiento más que no supo identificar.

— **No lo hagas, no quiero que nadie se entere… —** murmuró al tenerlo cerca.

— **Sakura, no puedo dejar que un ninja renegado de la talla de Sasuke entre y salga de la aldea sin que nadie lo sepa. —** intentó explicarse, pero la cara suplicante y afligida de la pelirosa le incitaban a callar.

— **Por favor, Neji… No lo hagas… —** pidió con debilidad, enseguida se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Y aquel nuevo sentimiento le inundó de nuevo, en conjunción con la irritación que comenzaba a nacer debido a la situación.

.

.

.

Arrugó el rostro con molestia, se sintió pesada y un poco amodorrada, estaba confundida y como si se tratara de una película. Las imágenes comenzaron a rondar su cabeza una a una, lenta y tortuosamente, como si hacerla sentir mal fuese a propósito por su mente.

Se despertó de golpe y cuando quiso levantarse no pudo, un picor le incomodó en su brazo izquierdo, al girar se encontró con una intravenosa colocada en aquella zona que le molestaba. Miró el techo y la habitación blanca, una angustia la golpeó de repente y supo donde se encontraba.

Afligida paseó su mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos perlados, su mirada fija y profunda la atormentaba de alguna manera, así que tuvo que desviar sus piedras jade para no ser recriminada. Se sentía angustiada, seguramente a estas alturas la Hokage ya lo sabía y estaban buscando a Sasuke para capturarlo y castigarlo. Seguido de la quinta lo sabría todo el mundo…

Su corazón se contrajo con dolor, todos sabrían lo estúpida e inútil que había sido. Que aquel amor obsesivo por Sasuke la nubló y ahí estaban las consecuencias, sería una zorra con un bastardo, hijo de un criminal rango S.

Alguien cuyo nombre estaba colocado en el libro Bingo.

— **Tsunade-sama dijo que tuviste una baja de presión debido al estrés. —** la voz del castaño la sobresaltó y no pudo ocultarlo, temerosa y dudosa lo miró.

Él seguía impasible y estoico frente a ella, con aquella mirada insondable sobre su frágil figura.

Sakura no dijo nada, no tenía voz en la garganta y estaba segura que aunque la encontrara, aquel nudo en su tráquea no la dejaría salir. Así que solamente asintió comprendiendo las palabras del castaño.

— **Ha dicho que debes descansar y mantenerte tranquila. —** continúo Neji.

Se formó un incómodo silencio, ella no podía hablar, no quería contestar porque solo tenía una pregunta en su mente. Una que no tenía el valor de hacer.

El Hyūga sabía el porqué del mutismo de la pelirosada, sin embargo, esperaba que ella dijera algo y solo evadía su mirada. Como si se sintiera culpable de algo. Se tragó un suspiró y habló de nuevo.

— **No le dije nada, si es lo que te preocupa. —** la Haruno elevó rápidamente la mirada sorprendida y a la vez culpable **—. Y no lo haré, pero con una condición. —** habló él seriamente.

La pelirosa no esperaba que le hiciese ese favor de forma gratuita, esperaba que se las cobrara.

— **¿C-Cuál? —** balbuceó débilmente por primera vez, su voz era baja y temerosa, pero le sostuvo la mirada a la espera de lo que él fuera a decirle.

— **Que te mudes conmigo. —** declaró sin titubeo alguno.

Eso la tomó desprevenida y se asombró por tal petición, lo miró interrogante, no entendía la razón de ser de ese pedido.

— **Ahí estarás bien y Sasuke no se atreverá a entrar, no creo que sea tan estúpido. Ahí estarás protegida.**

A Sakura la tomó por sorpresa, y su cuerpo recibió una sacudida de emoción, lo miró. Serio e impoluto, con la mirada fija en su persona y sus fuertes brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho. Imponente como su tío, el patriarca del Souke.

Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, quería negarse, no era una buena idea. Solo complicaría las cosas, más para él que para ella. Además no era lo correcto, solo asentarían los rumores y no era justo para Neji. Aunque debía admitir que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de volver a su casa y verlo ahí… Parado en medio de su sala con aquella escalofriante sonrisa…

Tembló inevitablemente y sus ojos se cristalizaron, oscilaron mirando los perlados del castaño. Sin embargo, éste no cambió su posición, seguía igual.

— **Y no estoy dispuesto a recibir una negativa, Sakura. Es eso o le digo a la Hokage lo que sucedió, tú decides. —** la advertencia la estremeció.

No, no quería que nadie más supiera de ese asunto. Sí, sabía que no era correcto esconder semejante acontecimiento. Así que no le quedó más remedio que dar un asentimiento, no podía articular palabra, con dificultad respiraba si sentirse agitada o que su cuerpo se agitase.

Ese era un trato, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en Neji, una muy ligera y momentánea.

.

.

.

Dos días después fue prácticamente arrastrada a las dependencias del Bouke, un inmisericorde Neji apropiadamente la sacó de su casa. Era claro que se había hecho la loca con respecto al asunto, y pensaba que él había salido de misión a algún lugar recóndito. Ya que después de la salida del hospital no lo vio y supuso que bien se arrepintió del ofrecimiento o se le olvidó.

Grande fue su error, cuando aquel día lo vio fuera de su casa con los brazos cruzados y una expresión estoica en su rostro, que por muy normal que pareciera le vio un tanto molesto. ¿Cómo lo supo? Porque algunas líneas de su endurecido rostro se definían, eran finas pero podía distinguirlas a cierta distancia.

Se la llevó de ahí, solo a ella, pues él dispuso de otras personas para que empacaran sus pertenencias y cerraran la casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió invadida y molesta, el Hyūga le daba órdenes. Órdenes que desgraciadamente ella no podía refutar, ya que hicieron un trato y lo debía respetar.

Pero eso no significaba que no podía molestarse o hacérselo saber.

— **Estás haciendo mucha algarabía por una mudanza. —** refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

— **¿Tú crees? —** indagó él, mirándola ligeramente de reojo, la pelirosa lo miró molesta y él esbozó una fugaz sonrisa divertida **— ¿Prefieres quedarte ahí y que Sasuke vuelva? **

La sola mención de ese nombre la sobresaltó de tal manera que aquella expresión molesta se volvió temerosa, y sus hermosos ojos verdes oscilaron aterrorizados.

El castaño se sintió satisfecho y Sakura se sintió molesta consigo misma, porque él sabía exactamente que hilo tensar para que ella dejara de molestarle con sus cuestionamientos o sus berrinches. Así que se quedó callada y giró airada su rostro hacia el frente, no dijo una palabra más y Neji tampoco.

.

.

.

¿En qué pensaba cuando le propuso ese trato?

Seguía dándole vueltas a esa pregunta, no encontraba una respuesta objetiva a sus acciones de desmedida inmadurez y poca lealtad. Estaba siendo impulsivo y compasivo, en algún momento llegó a la conclusión de que se vio conmovido por la situación de la mujer de cabellos rosados y no pudo negarse a darle un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Un respiro.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que no estaba bien, Sasuke Uchiha era un ninja renegado de Konoha, y no podía pasar deliberadamente por alto el hecho de que haya entrado en la aldea como Pedro por su casa. Sin que ningún otro ninja de alto rango lo detectara, ni siquiera lo notaron.

Eso le generaba una tremenda curiosidad, como también un mal presentimiento. Si ya sabía acerca del estado de Sakura, seguramente seguiría buscándola hasta dar con su nuevo paradero. Lo que podría convertirse en ventaja o desventaja, puesto que podían ser más, pero atendiendo a los jutsus del Uchiha terminarían siendo reducidos en poco tiempo. Y él, aunque fuese uno de los mejores ninjas de su generación, no se creía capaz de enfrentarlo en su condición actual.

Sería problemático, (como diría Shikamaru ante esa situación), no obstante, no significaba que de ser preciso no lo enfrentaría. Al contrario, desde que se enteró de que el responsable del ultraje de la pelirosa era él, ya le habían entrado tremendas ganas de enfrentarlo. No obstante, para eso, debía fortalecerse… Y ya comenzaba a encontrar la solución.

¿Un momento? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Un enfrentamiento con Sasuke Uchiha por Sakura?

Quien lo hubiera imaginado.

Últimamente no se entendía a sí mismo, ni a sus actitudes recientes, o ese sentimiento que le nacía de repente cuando la veía, cuando la escuchaba hablar o estaba en su presencia.

Sin contar la imprudencia y esa última acción, en su mente revoloteaban muchas cosas sin sentido. Y ese no era su estilo, su lógica y razonamiento se anteponía a todo lo incoherente, los disparates no iban con él y para su persona ese era uno muy grande e irresponsable además.

¿Adónde quería llegar con todo eso?

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, no tenía la menor idea.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde que se mudó a las dependencias del Bouke, una semana aburrida y sin nada más que hacer que ver y mantener las flores del jardín. El cual cabía mencionar era tremendamente enorme, aunque las malezas crecían como el pasto. ¿Es que acaso nadie estaba pendiente de eso?

Soltó un suspiro irritado, quitó un poco de maleza.

No, si no es que se quejara, claro que no. Neji dispuso de una gran habitación, amplia, muy espaciosa. Mucho más que su sala, (cabía mencionar), sin embargo; aun a pesar de todo eso. No había salido de ahí para nada, ni un pinche día en toda esa maldita semana.

Con suerte había conocido el jardín, y se convirtió en su amigo inseparable. No habiendo mucho que hacer se dedicaba a quitar malezas, mala hierba y todo lo seco que quitaba buena vista a las demás plantaciones ahí. ¿Y Neji?

Ni sus luces, con suerte se lo encontró un par de veces en la semana y solo fue un saludo. Un _hola_ y un _hasta luego_. Seguramente se mantenía demasiado ocupado con esas cosas del Bouke y las misiones que demandaba la Hokage.

Vaya, como extrañaba esa vida, esas misiones que casi la dejaban al borde del colapso, su corazón palpitante y la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo. Suspiró de nuevo, bajó la mirada hacia su ahora aun más abultado vientre.

Ese pequeño crecía cada vez más, y aunque ya no le disgustaba como antes la idea de tenerlo dentro, continuaba con aquella mentalidad de, ¿Qué sentiría cuando lo tuviera en sus brazos? ¿A quién se parecería? ¿Se parecería a Sasuke, heredaría su Sharingan?

Debía admitir, que muy lejos de que Sasuke supiera de su estado… Temía al hecho de su parecido con él, sobretodo, que heredase la línea sucesoria. Entonces estaría perdida, no tendría salida y no le quedaría otro remedio más que decir la verdad. Lo cual ha venido aplazando y la ha hecho meterse en ese lío, y de paso, involucrar a Neji en el proceso.

Frunció el ceño, para ella seguía siendo inexplicable la repentina amabilidad y ayuda del castaño. Y no es que quisiera cuestionarlo o criticarlo, simplemente se le hacía de lo más raro tal comportamiento solidario.

Sin embargo, siendo franca y realista. Ellos dos apenas si habían cruzado palabras en todos esos años, podía contar las ocasiones con los dedos de una sola de sus manos y seguramente terminarían sobrándole dedos. Aun no lo entendía del todo, y probablemente jamás lo sabría, pero cuestionárselo era mera curiosidad humana. Una que evidentemente en su lugar, cualquiera tendría. Arrancó otro poco de pasto seco y finalmente inhaló sin comprender, tragándose sus preguntas y posibles respuestas que tendría. Algunas muy retorcidas, quizás.

— **Haruno. **

La pelirosa dio un bote y su corazón se aceleró al instante, su mirada jade se quedó clavada en el pasto verde donde mágicamente visualizó un par de sandalias ninjas en color café oscuro. Enseguida elevó su mirada verdosa para encontrarse con la perlada del dueño de esa voz tan sosegada.

— **¿Qué es lo que haces? —** aunque no lo demostró en su tono, supo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto verla en ese tipo de trabajo. Su ceño levemente fruncido le delató tal emoción.

— **Pues ya que no puedo salir y mucho menos ayudar en el hospital, no me ha quedado más remedio que encontrar en qué invertir mi tiempo. —** señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

Neji la seguía mirando y eso comenzó a incomodarla, incapaz de contenerle la mirada la desvió y comenzó a jugar con el mango de la pequeña pala que tenía al costado derecho.

— **Pues creo que ya tendrás en qué entretenerte. —** dijo él.

La pelirosada lo vio extrañada, ¿a qué se refería?

— **Tsunade-sama te necesita, es urgente. —** Sakura abrió la boca asombrada, pero luego sonrió alegre.

Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa a Neji le agradó. Era la primera vez desde que estaba ahí que la veía sonreír de esa manera.

— **Vamos, te está esperando. —** añadió el castaño ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

La pelirosa estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera reparó en el contacto y menos en la cercanía, quería sentirse útil. Casi corrió adentro de los aposentos de la rama secundaria y pasó rauda cerca de la servidumbre, disculpándose de paso por la falta de educación, y también, por unos cuantos golpes dados sin querer a algunas de las sirvientas.

No obstante, a los empleados les hacía gracia ver así a la pelirosa, de alguna manera. Esa chica le ha aportado una especie de calidez y significado a esa casa, ya no se sentía tan _vacía_ y _solitaria_.

Neji también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba ver a la pelirosa teniendo un poco de felicidad.

.

.

.

¿Urgente?

¡Las tetas de la Hokage!

Y no es que quisiera faltarle el respeto a su maestra, pero es qué… ¡Ash! No sabía cómo explicarlo, como explicarse ni como desquitarse.

¿Mandarla a llamar por un brote de gripe? ¿Esto era en serio?

Miró indignada a la rubia mientras le daba las instrucciones, la escuchó parlotear lo mismo de siempre. Como si ella fuera una aprendiz, como si no fuera capaz de acordarse de toda la jerga médica y demás.

— **Bien, ahora ve. —** finalizó la Hokage.

Sakura seguía viéndola de la misma manera, con el ceño fruncido y la boca hecha una línea fina de tanto apretarla del enojo.

— **¿Qué? **

— **Tsunade-sama… ¿En serio? ¿Me mandó a llamar para controlar un brote de gripe? —** le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

La quinta suspiró, esto no sería fácil.

— **Pues sí. —** contestó con simpleza, pero su alumna aun la miraba esperando más. Luchó contra su malhumor y la manía de masajearse las sienes cuando estaba a punto de perder los papeles **—. Yuri e Ino están atendiendo shinobis heridos, no puedo prescindir de ellas, los otros medic-nin se turnan entre esta sala y la shinobi. Tú no puedes usar chakra pero sí pre-escribir medicamentos y hacer revisiones. Así que necesito que te hagas cargo de esto. —** explicó sin tener la amabilidad de ocultar el cansancio al decirlo.

Sakura también luchó contra su enojo, respiró profundamente y suprimió las terribles ganas que tenía de ahorcar a su maestra.

Jamás había sentido tan espantosa gana de estrangular a alguien, mucho menos a su maestra. Eso quedaba para Naruto que agotaba en tiempo récord su paciencia, pero no para ella. Asustada se dio cuenta que las hormonas comenzaban a hacer su aparición, y que si no guardaba la calma seguramente su maestra lo pagaría. Claro, si lograba asestarle un golpe en algún momento.

Continúo respirando y asintió. Su maestra sonrió satisfecha y se fue de ahí, regañando a diestra y siniestra a cuanto personaje se le cruzara por el pasillo. _Y al que no también_.

Resignada a cumplir algo tan simple, _pero no tan complicado en su estado delicado_, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo izquierdo que le llevaría al consultorio general del hospital. El que estaba hecho para los civiles, aunque eso era lo que decía su maestra, igual pasaban shinobis y demás entidades humanas ahí.

Al llegar se acomodó, tomó la lista y chequeó los nombres. 85 personas… Vaya que tendría una mañana bastante larga…

Sin mayor entusiasmo se paró de su silla, abrió la puerta y llamó al primer paciente.

— **Haruka Yamamoto. **

Una mano se vio levantada entre ese mar de gente que era la sala de espera, se tragó un suspiro. Bien, su labor comenzaba…

.

.

.

Gruñó hastiada, el paciente número 22 acababa de salir y ya eran las… ¡Las tres de la tarde!

¿Tanto tiempo pasó y ya ni lo notó?

Ahora comprendía porque de repente sintió tanta hambre…, no había almorzado y su estómago demandaba alimento. Además, su bebé también lo hacía, dado que sentía que se comería un camello de serle posible.

Sin embargo, le faltaban algunos pacientes, no podía irse a almorzar.

Soltó un suspiro lastimoso y echó su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

— **Supuse que te encontraría aquí. —** emitió la grácil voz de Yuri, sobresaltando a la pelirosa que dio un bote en el asiento.

— **¡Yuri-san! **

— **Jajaja, no te exaltes, Sakura. Le hará mal al bebé**.

Concilió la albina, la pelirosa se sonrojó ligeramente avergonzada y un poco culpable. Con frecuencia olvidaba que ya no era solamente ella, ahora alguien más habitaba su cuerpo…

De forma distraída pero atrayente, la Haruno se fijó que en sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete. Lo que le parecía una caja de comida de la cafetería, sin proponérselo se le quedó mirando, la albina rió con gracia al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Sakura estaba hambrienta y nadie se había tomado la molestia de recordarle que debía comer.

— **Te traje esto. —** le dijo acercándose al escritorio, tendiéndole el paquete **—. Supuse que se te olvidaría comer algo mientras atendías a los pacientes. —** la pelirosada enrojeció abochornada.

Realmente se había vuelto más distraída, cuando se suponía que debería estar más cuidadosa. Ni siquiera cuando recibía los entrenamientos con la quinta se le olvidaba alimentarse.

No obstante, sin importar otra cosa más que lo que había en la caja, se la arrebató a Yuri sin miramientos y la abrió rápidamente. Una apetitosa hamburguesa se blandía en medio, con su guarnición de papas fritas y un té helado acompañaba más en la bolsa de papel.

Agradeció a los dioses y a Yuri con una sonrisa mientras devoraba la hamburguesa con salvajismo. ¡Vaya si tenía hambre!

Y la albina rió ante tal despliegue de canibalismo. Ella tenía razón, Sakura debía estar hambrienta.

Así que sin esperar invitación, se sentó en la camilla mientras observaba a la pelirosa comer sin atragantarse. _Aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo. _Y luego se quedó absorta, hasta que soltó un pequeño suspiro.

La Haruno continúo comiendo, con más lentitud claro estaba, pues Yuri estaba ahí y no se percató de su presencia hasta que la escuchó inspirar. Pero se había quedado ida en algún punto del piso de cerámica, solamente en ese momento la pelirosa reparó en algo.

Yuri lucía pálida y bastante demacrada, no tanto como para quitarle su verdadera belleza pero sí lo suficiente como para opacarla. Se le veía más delgada y ojerosa, por alguna extraña razón eso le llamó la atención y comenzó a masticar su hamburguesa con lentitud.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Yuri, nunca se le vio enferma, siempre estaba ayudándola a ella y Tsunade. Dispuesta a brindar la mano cuando se le brindaba la oportunidad. Y aun, cuando tenían aquellos tremendos turnos en los que Sakura terminaba como zombie en el apocalipsis ninja, a la albina siempre se le vio vivaz, elocuente, no con la alegría que tenía Naruto pero tenía su propia chispa.

En ese preciso momento no se veía apagada, pero sí enferma.

En su observación se percató de cómo hizo una mueca llena de incomodidad y luego soltó un pequeño quejido, la vio balancearse ligeramente en la camilla. Se preocupó al verla cerrar los ojos.

— **¿Yuri-san, está bien? **

Dudosa, Sakura dejó su hamburguesa casi terminada y se acercó a la albina. Ésta levantó la cabeza y le sonrió despreocupada, con un gesto le hizo saber que no era nada grave y que podía continuar comiendo.

— **No es nada, Sakura. Simplemente estoy cansada, me he pasado casi 36hrs aquí. **

Eso le sorprendió, la Haruno no duraba ni 24, y eso que con esfuerzos y casi la sobredosis de cafeína combinado con algunos fármacos. Que seguramente si su maestra se enteraba, ardería Troya y ella sería la única chamuscada.

— **Pero luces enferma. **

No supo si fue su imaginación o simple efecto del hambre, pero le pareció ver que Yuri se alertó y demostró cierta angustia en sus facciones. No obstante, fue tan fugaz que no supo si era real o un sencillo juego de imágenes en su mente.

— **Solo es cansancio, Sakura. —** reiteró.

Antes de que la pelirosa dijera o hiciera algún otro comentario, Yuri se disculpó y se excuso con eso de que tenía que ir a ver a algunos shinobis que acababan de llegar de misión. La Haruno no lo dudó, y en su inocente mente, solamente creyó que ella estaba cansada. Tan cansada como lo estaba ella de tanto paciente con fluidos y tos.

.

.

.

Entrecerró los ojos enfocando la mirada, ahí estaba él, sentado con aquel gesto inexpresivo en su rostro. No lo exteriorizaba, pero estaba pensativo y distraído desde aquel día.

El día en el que a él se le ocurrió visitar a aquella pelirosada, esa mujer que alguna vez fue su compañera y a la que ahora le daba tanta importancia. Entrecerró la mirada, sus ojos rojizos demostraban la molestia que sentía. Lo peor. Es que aun no sabía cuál era el motivo que tenía a su, _amorcito_ así, tan reflexivo y esquivo.

Bueno, él siempre fue esquivo, un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero ahora si le decían media palabra los mandaba al carajo de un _manotazo_, por decirlo de alguna manera amable.

— **Si Sasuke te sorprende espiándolo se molestará. **

La pelirroja dio un bote, y enseguida arrugó el ceño a tal punto que Suigetsu estaba seguro que tendría arrugas a temprana edad.

— **Deja de hacer esa cara, parecerás ciruela pasa. —** continuó burlón el de cabellos celestes y dentadura de tiburón.

— **¡Cállate cara de pez! —** profirió alterada, aunque cuidando su tono para que _su_ Sasuke no la escuchara.

— **No entiendo que buscas Karin. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes las indirectas? **

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua molesta por el comentario.

— **Tú que vas a saber si nunca te has enamorado, a lo mucho puedes considerar amor por esa espada tuya. Y es materialista. **

El peliceleste la miró de una forma muy extraña, a lo mejor había tocado una fibra sensible, pero no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir. Regresó la mirada hacia Sasuke, quien distraído miraba a la nada en las penumbras de la oscuridad. Seguía en la misma posición.

— **Está así desde que regresó de esa estúpida aldea. ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí? —** murmuró ella.

Aunque la pregunta más bien se la hizo a sí misma, porque ninguno sabía que pasó esa vez que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a _investigar_ si esos shinobis poseían nueva información acerca de su hermano Itachi. Ya que desde que la organización desapareció, junto con casi todos sus miembros, su hermano mayor fue uno de los que no fue mencionado en ningún sentido.

Ni vivo, ni muerto.

En pocas palabras, ninguno sabía dónde estaba y a él le urgía saberlo, más no encontró nada. Sin embargo, regresó tan alterado que casi los mata a todos con una sola estocada de su katana.

Suerte tuvieron de no ser alcanzados…, o no estarían contando el cuento.

— **¿Habrá averiguado algo de su hermano? **

Esta vez sí se dignó a mirar a su indeseado compañero, éste le devolvió la mirada y se quedó en silencio un momento.

— **De haberlo hecho, ya nos lo hubiera dicho ¿no crees, zanahoria? **

La pelirroja ignoró el mote y miró de nuevo a su autoproclamado amor y futuro padre de sus hijos. Porque ella estaba segura que con ella re-establecería su olvidado Clan Uchiha.

— **O a lo mejor encontró a alguna chica que si vale la pena y piensa en ella… **

Suigetsu la picó, la malicia y la burla le brillaba en sus ojos. Karin enrojeció de ira y de celos, la sola idea de que él pudiera tener a otra mujer que no fuera ella le encolerizaba.

— **¡No, eso sí que no! **

Enseguida se tapó la boca, su grito no podía pasar desapercibido y Sasuke no era ningún sordo. Lo escuchó. La pelirroja tomó a Suigetsu de su exhibicionista camisa y lo hizo esconderse en el rincón más oscuro de esa desgastada y vieja cabaña; claro, sin dejar de ver al Uchiha.

Éste no le prestó más importancia, pues supuso que era otra de las tontas peleas de sus idiotas compañeros de equipo. Con frecuencia se preguntaba por qué razón los escogió, y llegaba a la conclusión de que solo estaría mejor que con esa banda de bulliciosos. De los tres, el único rescatable era Jūgo.

— **¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, zanahoria? No es como que puedas mandarle que hacer, eso es lo que él hace contigo. —** murmuró el peliceleste.

Karin gruñó molesta, pero en el fondo sus palabras eran ciertas y le afectaban. Maldito pez…

— **Pues ya veremos. —** dijo en el mismo tono que él **—. La perra que se acerque a mi Sasuke-kun está muerta. —** tiró la advertencia.

Y Suigetsu por primera vez la miró con seriedad. El tono tétrico y la sonrisa amplia y sádica de Karin podía decir mucho, tanto como que hablaba en serio o estaba loca. Aunque le gustaría mucho la segunda opción, esta vez la chica hablaba en serio.

— **Lunática. —** respondió él con cierto tono extraño.

Ella no lo identificó, Suigetsu se marchó, mientras ella se quedaba ahí mirando (espiando) a su querido y adorado líder de equipo.

La mujer que se atreviera a querer quitarle a _su_ Sasuke, sería mujer muerta. Y de eso se encargaba ella.

* * *

**Notas:**

_Bueno, he aquí otra actualización. A este paso creo que terminaré mucho antes esta historia y no las otras... En fin, no importa, ya me inventaré más con esta parejita que tanto me gusta.  
_

_Crimela__ y MarianitaUchiha, como adoro sus comentarios extensos. Crimela, mil gracias y bueno, si quieres hacerme promoción no me negaré (?) Jajaja, bueno, no es necesario pero bien eres libre de hacerlo si crees que mi historia es digna de leerse. Por otro, a las nuevas que me han llegado y me han comentado, como agradezco los comentarios de más de una simple línea o dos palabras. Se nota que leen y adoro eso, se los agradezco muchísimo. _

_Y contestando a algunos comentarios, en referencia al tema de violación que he tocado, pues sí, es un tema sumamente complicado y bastante difícil. Las personas que pasan por esta experiencia, en su mayoría, son reacias y les cuesta asimilar la realidad de su situación y sobretodo, se les hace mucho más difícil mantener la compañía del sexo opuesto. Lo de Sakura en este caso es igual de complicado, o más quizás, dado que hay una consecuencia de dicho acto y de paso, las hormonas y la desesperación hacen su papel. Aparte de aquel gran amor para con el Uchiha, que le jugó una mala pasada y más adelante sabremos más acerca de los sentimientos acerca de ésta hacia el susodicho. Por ahora forjo un poco de confianza y acercamiento entre los principales, para que comience a darse el romance. Tendrán sus complicaciones, no todo será miel sobre hojuelas y ya lo han visto, así que lo pondré un poquitín más complicado... Ya se darán cuenta. _

_Sakura se recuperará, a su tiempo pero lo hará. Pues claro, yo no hago las cosas de ahora está triste y ya mañana se recuperó y es una súper mujer, fuerte y dura como la roca. No. Forjará nuevamente su carácter y no lo hará sola, le ayudarán. Bueno, ya no digo más, más adelante lo leerán. _

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, me despido. Mil gracias a los que leen, me agregan a alertas y favoritos. Un beso para todos. _

_Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Se acepta críticas más no insultos. **

**Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 8.

"_El verdadero dolor, el que nos hace sufrir profundamente, _

_hace a veces serio y constante al hombre más irreflexivo,_

_incluso los pobres de espíritu se vuelven más inteligentes_

_después de un gran dolor."_

* * *

22 semanas, su vientre estaba más grande, junto a eso su tristeza y decepción.

Sí, estaba triste. Hacía ya más de un mes que Naruto e Ino dejaron de hablarle, de hecho, al rubio se lo encontró un día en la calle mientras iba hacia la panadería para saciar su antojo por bollos de chocolate con relleno de leche. Y el Uzumaki solamente desvió el rostro y pasó por su lado como si no existiera.

Con Ino no le fue mejor, se la encontraba frecuentemente por los pasillos del hospital y ésta la ignoraba deliberadamente, e incluso, le pareció ver un par de miradas rencorosas y despectivas cuando la vio con Tenten.

Se sentía diminuta y cohibida. De no ser por Yuri, seguramente en estos momentos estaría llorando metida en alguno de los consultorios del hospital; en lugar de estar atendiendo civiles.

Pero desgraciadamente la shinobi la tuvo que abandonar, dado que acababa de llegar un grupo de shinobis muy mal heridos y la Hokage requería de sus servicios, así que tuvo que irse. Se quedó ahí, sola, recargada en el mostrador mientras garabateaba algunas cosas en un formulario.

Soltó un suspiro, se sentía terriblemente sola. Sus amigos le dieron la espalda como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo, cuando solo era víctima de una persona y penosas circunstancias…

Se sentía irremediablemente culpable por ocultarles lo que le había sucedido, pero por otro lado, conocía a Ino y Naruto, capaz que hacían justicia por su propia cuenta. Y eso sería meterlos en un lío, porque cuando esos dos se juntaban, no había fuerza humana que los separara.

Con el semblante decaído y el ánimo por el suelo, la encontró Shikamaru Nara. Quien era parte del grupo que acababa de llegar mal herido, aunque claramente, él era de los pocos que resultaron con pocas lesiones. Los demás eran mucho más graves, no de muerte pero sí de cuidado.

**— Hola, Sakura.**

La voz perezosa le llegó de repente y ella no pudo evitar dar un brinco, asombrada le miró ante el saludo, y el de cabellos marrón la miró con extrañeza.

**— Hola, Shikamaru…**

Su voz salió suave y débil, se podría decir que hasta un poco avergonzada. Sakura, como atraída por una fuerza gravitacional miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde una molesta Ino los miraba y fulminaba a Shikamaru.

Se sintió culpable y avergonzada.

**— No creo que sea buena idea que me hables…**

Susurró culpable la pelirosa. Nara la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ahí había algo raro. La pelirosa nunca fue una mujer enteramente sumisa, y se comportaba como tal, o como alguien que había hecho algo terriblemente malo y no podía remediar.

**— ¿Solo por qué Ino está molesta contigo? —** la pelirosa asintió tímidamente con las mejillas arreboladas de vergüenza.

**— No quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa.**

Bien, era definitivo, a Sakura le pasaba algo malo. No era muy común en ella tanta docilidad, y eso le generaba un raro pensamiento, que no era precisamente bueno.

Cuando Nara estaba a punto de indagar un poco más, se escuchó un grito y luego un sonido sordo. Alertados observaron, Yuri acababa de desplomarse en pleno pasillo retorciéndose del dolor…

.

.

.

Cuando llegó se sentía mareada, aquel malestar en la boca de su estómago continuaba y repentinamente sintió una pequeña punzada en su bajo vientre.

Trató de ignorarla y no preocuparse, así que siguió con su rutina. Al llegar de atender a todos aquellos shinobis, sintió de nuevo aquel mareo, pero diez veces más fuerte. Al punto de que la hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, y el pinchazo fue más fuerte y prolongado.

Respiró hondamente y continúo caminando, a lo lejos divisó la figura de Sakura, ésta hablaba con Shikamaru. Sonrió, le alegraba que por lo menos alguien de sus amigos se dignara a dirigirle la palabra.

Se detuvo y no quiso avanzar, la dejaría hablar con el chico Nara y que se sintiera más persona y no una cuarentona solitaria. Se giró sobre sus talones elegantemente, pero aquel dolor del principio se convirtió en un tremendo calambre que la hizo doblarse sobre su eje y casi tocar el suelo.

El dolor fue intenso y prolongado, al punto que la hizo emitir un grito, lo único que sintió luego fue su cuerpo chocar contra el suelo y así retorcerse…

Eso no podía estarle pasando…

.

.

.

**— ¡Yuri-san! —** gritó Sakura.

Ambos shinobis se acercaron rápidamente a ella, seguida de Ino que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

**— ¡¿Yuri-san, qué le pasa?!**

La alterada pelirosa se agachó con cuidado y comenzó a examinar a la albina, ésta emitía quejidos dolorosos. Temblaba, sudaba y estaba fría.

**— Quítate frentona tú no puedes…**

**— No puedo usar chakra pero si hacer una revisión, Ino. No soy por completo una inútil, quítate tú. —** cortó rápidamente a la rubia.

La Yamanaka se quedó paralizada ante la dura y molesta réplica de la pelirosa, se le escuchó irritada.

La Haruno por su parte y por la manera en la que Yuri se retorcía, comenzó a hacerse una idea vaga pero no estaba segura.

**— 16… 16 semanas Sakura…**

Apenas pudo decir Yuri antes de emitir otro gemido angustioso que a Sakura le removió el cuerpo, hizo que se le erizara la piel y luchó contra sus propios sentimientos de temor.

**— ¡POR FAVOR TRAIGAN UNA CAMILLA! —** profirió exaltada, el personal médico se movilizó rápido y luego miró a la rubia delante suyo **—. Ino, ve por Tsunade-sama, ¡dile que venga de inmediato!**

La Yamanaka no entendía, realmente estaba muy ocupada diferenciando las facetas de la Haruno y no prestó atención a lo demás.

Yuri se quejaba, se mordía los labios tratando de no soltar más gritos dolorosos con las manos aferradas a su vientre, como si algo se fuese a caer o escapar de ahí. Entonces Ino lo notó, el charco de sangre que se iba formando a medida de los espasmos de la albina.

**— ¡Ino, ve! —** ordenó Sakura.

Por primera vez la rubia hizo caso a la pelirosa, se levantó rápidamente y corrió por los pasillos. Mientras que Sakura lo hacía tras la camilla de Yuri.

Al llegar a la sala y la pasaron a la otra camilla, la albina tenía grandes espasmos y sudaba frío producto del dolor, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus manos en un puño. Indicaban cuan fuerte era su dolor. Tanto que Sakura no quería imaginarlo…

La atendió, no podía usar chakra para aliviar su dolor pero sí drogas, mandó a las enfermeras por bolsas de sangre para transfusión y medicamento para parar los calambres y la hemorragia. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la Hokage entró azotando la puerta, lucía un rostro de preocupación que pocas veces le vio.

Se acercó a Yuri ignorando momentáneamente su presencia y con voz modulada le llamó.

**— Yuri, Yuri… Necesito que te mantengas tranquila, haremos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance ¿de acuerdo?**

La albina entreabrió los ojos, sus labios estaban apretados en una delgada línea y asintió paulatinamente.

Yuri soltó otro quejido, y lloriqueó levemente no pudiendo retener por más tiempo el torturante dolor que le estaba comiendo las entrañas.

**— Escucha. —** habló la Hokage suavemente **— ¿Hay alguien a quien podamos llamar, el padre del bebé?**

La aludida asintió nuevamente y cerró los ojos fuertemente ante el calambre que sentía, pronto le administrarían los medicamentos y esperaba que eso le ayudara. Eso y lo que ahora intentaba hacer la Hokage con su chakra.

Tsunade había comenzado con un tratamiento de chakra, sus manos se habían posado en su vientre y el calor que emitía le brindaba muy poco alivio. Sin embargo, esperaba que fuese suficiente para poder parar esa hemorragia.

**— S-Si… —** balbuceó apenas **—. Ka-Kakashi… —** fue lo último que pudo decir.

Seguido sus signos decayeron, Sakura e Ino estaba con boca y ojos abiertos de la impresión. Luego Tsunade las sacó de ahí y pidió a la Yamanaka que hiciera lo más pronto posible el aviso para Hatake.

Sakura se quedó afuera de la sala, con el corazón en un hilo un sentimiento horrible en el pecho. Instintivamente llevó las manos a su vientre, y se sintió angustiada. De solo pensar que pasaría si algo le pasaba al pequeño en su vientre…

.

.

.

30min después, Kakashi se hizo presente, agitado. Aunque ninguno podía verle el rostro, en su ojo visible se le notaba la preocupación y angustia que sentía.

A Sakura le removió un horrible sentimiento en su interior, el peliplata quiso pasar pero las enfermeras se lo impidieron y un par de shinobis. Él estaba desesperado, y se dio cuenta que le costaba mucho mantener la calma para no perder el juicio y estamparles un Chidori a ese par de enfermeras, a los shinobis y de paso a Shikamaru que también intervino. Aunque de forma más calmada.

No logró calmarlo, pero por lo menos si lo hizo razonar un poco antes de que cometiera una estupidez. Así que en su arremolinado enojo, se alejó de ellos, no tan lejos como para que lo vieran pero si lo suficientemente cerca para ver todo lo que pasaba frente a esa sala.

Y ella se quedó ahí, esperando tener noticias de Yuri mientras Shikamaru la acompañaba. A Ino le había tocado cubrir el puesto de la albina y no le permitía estar ahí esperando saber algo.

Sentía pena por su sensei, y sentía lástima de sí misma por no poder acercarse y darle por lo menos un poco de esperanza y consuelo. Se sentía inútil, peor que una maceta de jardín.

Se sentó porque sus pies comenzaban a hincharse e igual las pantorrillas, así que se dedicó a descansar los siguientes minutos. Aburridos para ella, tortuosos para Kakashi.

Tsunade salió, pero Kakashi no se movió de ahí y ella no quiso preguntar, no se sentía con el valor para hacerlo. La Hokage avanzó con paso dudoso hacia el peliplata, todos notaron que en su rostro no había expresión de alivio. Sino todo lo contrario…

La vieron intercambiar palabras con Hatake, éste asentía, aunque sus brazos estaban caídos y Sakura notó como su ojo iba decayendo conforme la quinta hablaba. Su rostro pasó de estar rígido por el enojo a uno neutro. Si eran buenas o malas noticias, no podía definirlo, apenas y podía notar su mirada seria. Aunque la Hokage no lucía como quien daba una buena noticia.

La quinta terminó de hablar, Kakashi no dijo nada, únicamente se retiró del lugar. Sakura se levantó de inmediato, preocupada por la repentina acción de su sensei.

**— Kakashi-sensei…**

Intentó detenerlo, pero una mano femenina se interpuso. Giró su rostro y se encontró con los ojos ambarinos de su maestra, le hizo una negación con la cabeza y supo que no fueron buenas noticias.

Su rostro se mostró compungido de dolor, pena y lástima.

**— Déjalo, Sakura. Necesita estar solo.**

Sus ojos jade afligidos, miraron al peliplata cruzar las puertas de la sala perdiéndose. Sintió una rara sensación en su pecho y se vio así misma reteniendo las lágrimas.

.

.

.

Vagó por la aldea durante unas horas…

Se sentía miserable, necesitaba un momento para poder asimilar todo. Porque aquel dolor y aquel vacío en su pecho no se iba, no lo dejaba.

Acababa de perder algo importante para él, acababa de perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida y le costaba asimilarlo. Mató shinobis, perdió amigos, a sus padres… Y ahora esto.

Estaba habituado a perder gente en su vida, a que se fueran por diversidad de razones que no fueran precisamente la muerte. Sin embargo, no podía asimilar la muerte de su sangre, de su hijo, de su primogénito… Ese pequeño que aun no nacía, que ambos esperaban con ansia.

No hacía mucho que recibió la noticia, la cuidó y esperó que todas aquellas molestias pasarían. Ella le había dicho que era normal…

Por lo visto ambos se equivocaron, no pensaron que sería tan grave, mucho menos delicado. Debió insistir al ver su negativa, llevarla él mismo de ser posible… Pero no, estaba tan centrado en otras cosas que no…

Llevó las manos a sus hebras plateadas, las haló con ahínco y desesperación. Tomó un respiro hondo antes de entrar en aquel recinto médico, caminó por los pasillos sin pasar desapercibido por los demás. Las miradas y gestos de lástima eran enfermizos, pero él ignoró eso encaminándose hacia donde la quinta le dijo que estaba ella.

En cuanto entró la encontró ahí, recostada, conectada a aquel aparato que emitía aquel sonido parecido aun repiqueteo. Se le veía pálida y demacrada, ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes?

Se acercó un poco más, su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración paulatina. Con su mano derecha retiró aquellos mechones húmedos que se pegaban a su frente, seguro producto del sudor por todo lo que sucedió hacía horas atrás. Yuri se removió inquieta, sus párpados comenzaron a moverse y pronto pudo visualizar sus ojos rojizos.

Sin embargo, solo vio dolor, uno que le calaba muy hondo de su ser, muy adentro de su corazón.

**— Ka-Kakashi… —** articuló con voz rasposa **—… Lo siento…**

Gimió con dolor, pero no dolor físico, dolor del alma y del corazón. Habían perdido a aquel pequeño ser que tanta alegría les había traído, aun sin haber nacido. Escuchó un débil y doloroso sollozo.

El peliplata sintió un horrible agujero en el estómago, y luego como si algo se hubiese revuelto dentro, su corazón se aceleró con miedo y aquella emoción se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Impulsándolo a abrazarla, consolándola aun cuando su propio corazón no tenía consuelo.

**— Tranquila, no es tu culpa.**

Le besó la coronilla mientras sobaba su espalda con delicadeza y dulzura. La albina sollozó mientras tomaba su chaleco con fuerza, energía que no tenía pero que el pesar de su pérdida le daba.

**— ¡Sí lo es! —** profirió con voz ahogada por el llanto y su chaleco **—. Si tan solo hubiera…**

**— Lo que tiene que pasar, pasa y no hay poder humano que lo detenga. —** cortó.

Suave y cariñoso, su tono fue medido y muy delicado. Lo que solo produjo más espasmos en la albina.

**— Lo lamento…, lo lamento tanto… —** hipó angustiada.

Acababa de quitarle algo a su pareja, algo que tenía bien guardado y que nadie más que ella sabía.

**— Tranquila, todo estará bien.**

Esas palabras ninguno se las creía, pero debían mantener la esperanza. Aunque en esos momentos fuera tan fugaz como una estrella.

Yuri continuó llorando, su dolor físico no se comparaba con el daño a su corazón y el de Kakashi. Se sentía culpable, y cabía la posibilidad de que esa culpa la matará por lo que restaba…

Hatake se quedó ahí, abrazando a su pareja, esa mujer que le había dado la mayor alegría y ahora sufría una terrible pena. No la culpaba.

Culpaba al tiempo y las circunstancias. Culpaba a su suerte, y a su karma.

.

.

.

Respiró hondamente, el sentimiento de tristeza y angustia no se iba de su pecho. Cerraba los ojos y solamente podía ver el rostro compungido de Yuri… Su dolor…

Llevó las manos instintivamente a su vientre y sintió un pequeño movimiento en su interior, sonrió. Su hijo respondía. Una extraña sensación la invadió, a lo mejor era alivio, de saber que su bebé estaba con vida. Aunque el de Yuri ya no…

El hueco en su estómago se hizo más grande, el sentimiento más intenso. Ver a su sensei en aquel estado tan deprimente fue para ella como que le tocaran el fondo de su corazón.

Kakashi fue su maestro y su amigo, se convirtió en un mentor y una figura a la cual seguir. Él era digno de su admiración y su respeto. Verlo de esa manera le lastimaba, y mucho…

Aunque ella no podía siquiera imaginar cuánto dolor podían estar sintiendo… Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca lastimosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y algo reverberó en su pecho. Un sentimiento que le agitó el cuerpo.

**— Sakura… —** llamó Neji **— ¿Te sucede algo?**

La pelirosa elevó la mirada encontrándose con la perlada de su _salvador_, podía que el tono que empleó en ese momento era normal, sin embargo, en sus ojos había un tinte de preocupación y aunque no lo admitiera; en su voz hubo un diminuto fallo que le confirmó el mismo sentimiento que veía en su iris.

Ella negó lentamente, aunque en sus ojos podía verse otra cosa.

**— Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?**

Despacio y medido, se sentó a su lado en aquella banca del parque. La pelirosa no protestó, tampoco se apartó, simplemente disfrutó de aquel sentimiento extremadamente cálido que él le transmitía cada vez que se hacía presente o estaba cerca de ella.

Cada vez que él se le acercaba se sentía en paz, segura y con la certeza de que nada malo le sucedería estando a su lado. Había intentado negar aquel sentimiento que comenzó a tener a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos, momentos esporádicos pero siempre la misma sensación.

**— Hoy… Hoy sucedió algo…, que me duele mucho…**

Su voz salió titubeante y en un susurro, desvió su mirada jade hacia el suelo y movió un poco sus pies en el aire. Los balanceó un momento mientras apoyaba las manos en la banca, como si sostuviera su peso, aun sin tener esa necesidad.

Neji la observó fijamente, concentrado en sus expresiones. Lucía tranquila, pese a que su mirada jade estaba en un mar de pensamientos confusos. Se encontraba distraída y triste.

Sin embargo, no podía negar el alivio que sintió cuando la encontró ahí, sentada en esa banca del parque. Cuando fue al hospital y le dijeron que ya había salido, hacía varias horas. Una inusitada angustia le poseyó el pecho, tuvo que hacer acopio de autocontrol para no salir corriendo de ahí, ni informar de su desaparición a la Hokage.

Temía que algo le hubiese pasado, que se hubiese ido de la aldea en un acto desesperado o que Sasuke hubiera vuelto, encontrándola sola e indefensa. Debía admitir que temió por ella y el bebé.

Por eso cuando la encontró ahí, una oleada de sosiego lo inundó, como si el alma hubiera sido devuelta a su cuerpo. Devolviéndole una temerosa tranquilidad.

**— Yuri-san… —** habló cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, le escuchaba y prestaba atención, esperando que continuara con aquello que la inquietaba **—. Yuri-san perdió al bebé de… Kakashi-sensei hoy…**

Su tono fue sumamente bajo, pero al estar cerca de ella logró escucharlo perfectamente.

La confesión lo sorprendió, lo que provocó que abriera un tanto los ojos asombrado del hecho de saber que uno de los ninjas que se hacían autoproclamar como solteros eternos, iba a ser padre. Por otra parte, centrándose en la pelirosa, notó y llegó a la conclusión de que eso le estaba afectando demasiado. E inevitablemente, sus ojos terminaron en su abultado vientre.

El cual ella acunaba y acariciaba, como si temiese que pronto ella también pasaría por eso.

**— ¿Tú estabas ahí?**

La Haruno asintió y lo miró fijamente, su rostro lucía muy deprimido y triste.

**— Yo la atendí. —** dijo ella **— Fue…**

No podía decirlo, no podía describir lo que sentía porque no había descripción para dicho sentimiento. Simplemente no la había.

**— Sakura…**

**— Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo Neji. —** giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia él.

Su mirada y rostro atribulada le generó un nudo en el estómago, su corazón latió fuertemente. En un impulso colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, ésta se sobresaltó pero no las quitó.

Simplemente la observó luchar contra el impulso y acostumbrarse a su tacto, que ajeno y masculino, sabía que no le haría el menor daño. Más que el de otorgarle calor a sus delicadas y heladas manos.

**— A ti no te pasará.**

Intentó tranquilizarla, pero lucía inquieta. Demasiado inquieta para su estado.

**— ¿Y sí…?**

**— Sakura, a ti no te pasará. —** se impuso ante la sobresaltada pelirosa, ésta lo miraba con ojos temerosos y tímidos **—. No permitiré que suceda, ¿de acuerdo?**

Con voz impasible y suave, le hizo saber que no permitiría que nada le hiciera daño. Impulsado por aquel extraño sentimiento en el interior, por aquella sensación de protección y la necesidad de verla tranquila y en paz.

Sakura se sintió protegida, y un cálido sentimiento le desbordó el pecho, era como una especie de hormigueo. O aquella sensación que te da cuando la alegría y el entusiasmo te embargan.

Así se sentía, y sin quererlo sonrió.

Le sonrió sinceramente al castaño, agradecida por sus palabras y por todo lo que le brindaba.

Agradecida desde el fondo del corazón.

**— Ahora vámonos, que la temperatura baja y les hará mal.**

La pelirosa no dijo nada, solamente asintió manteniendo su sonrisa y se dejó ayudar por él. Ambos caminaron hacia las afueras del parque, sin percatarse de que no se soltaron de las manos.

Sin embargo, unos ojos rojos si lo hicieron…

Y eso no auguraba nada bueno…

* * *

**Notas: **

_Bueno, se preguntarán ¿por qué actualizo tan rápido? Y hay una razón aparte de la inspiración. Y es que pronto me quedaré sin tanto tiempo libre y me costará mucho actualizar, por esa razón decido adelantar la historia que llevo más avanzada y dejar las demás para escribir cuando la inspiración me toque y el tiempo también.  
_

_Doy los agradecimientos correspondientes, a todas las que me dejan sus comentarios, los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, un millón de gracias. Los que me dejan solamente 'Continua', deberían ahorrárselo, ni siquiera es un comentario decente y es molesto. No es que sea exigente, pero como repito, me hacen pensar que ni siquiera leen y es tedioso. A todas las que se toman la molestia de dejar un largo review, saben como los amo, realmente me hacen feliz al saber que leen y saben la trama de la historia. _

_Sin más me retiro, ya nos veremos luego, el apartado es breve, así que MarianitaUchiha, en el próximo respondo de forma mejor. Nos veremos pronto. Cuidense. Saludos. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo corto, lamento la tardanza. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— **Diálogo — **

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 9.

.

‹‹ _Lento pero seguro. ››_

* * *

Separada, respiraba, miraba, vivía pero al ver sus ojos parecía marchita y muerta. Como una flor que se deshojaba poco a poco.

Se alejó, es lo que veía desde su distancia.

— **¿Desde hace cuanto entrenan? —** inquirió repentinamente su sensei.

No le sorprendió, no se molestó en ocultar su chakra.

— **Tres semanas. **

Su respuesta fue suave, muy suave y culpable.

— **Kakashi-sensei… **

El peligris se mantenía de pie, impasible y su tono de voz serio. No lucía feliz, tampoco triste. Si no más bien, decepcionado de la situación.

— **Se ha alejado demasiado… —** murmuró él, parecía que hablaba más para sí mismo y no para ella **—… Como si se castigara por lo que pasó…**

Cavilaba sus palabras, de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, analizando a Yuri en la lejanía.

La albina luchaba contra Neji, estaban parejos, y aunque parecía controlarse en sus ataques se le notaba agresiva. Tanto que a Neji le costaba mantenerse a su nivel, difícil cuando se habla del genio de la rama secundaria de uno de los clanes más legendarios.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo era lo suyo, pero con Yuri era muy difícil, sus técnicas eran muy similares. Lo que equivalía a que la albina podía evadir sus ataques y no dejar que tocara un solo punto de presión, por lo tanto, no podía alterar su chakra. Mucho menos disminuirlo.

Yuri no era una shinobi cualquiera, eso lo sabía desde que comenzó el entrenamiento con Neji. No tenía el Byakugan, pero podía sentir un flujo fuerte de chakra y le llamaba la atención el hecho de que podía evadir perfectamente los ataques del Hyūga, sobretodo su evolucionado trigrama.

— **Es suficiente. **

Emitió tranquilamente la albina, dejó su posición de ataque y miró la figura cansada del Hyūga. Se le veía sobre esforzado, frunció el ceño y preguntó.

— **¿Por qué te sobre-exiges tanto, Neji? ¿Hay alguien importante para ti? **

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, sin embargo, no le sorprendió. Según Sakura, Yuri tenía la extraña cualidad, la empatía. Lo que le permitía ser tenaz, astuta. Una cualidad muy llamativa y poco común para una mujer de su edad.

Aunque si lo miraba del lado de los años, él es mucho más joven que ella.

— **No creo que sea de su incumbencia. **

La respuesta no le ofendió, lo hizo con mucho respeto. Y eso le generó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

— **Cierto. —** concedió **—. Pero no significa que no quiera saber que mis conocimientos serán bien utilizados llegado el momento.**

Eso lo comprendía, pese a todo, ser abierto no era una de sus cualidades.

— **Nos veremos mañana. **

La albina no esperó una respuesta, de antemano intuía que no se la daría. Así que optó por hacer lo mejor, la cortesía y discreción.

Al girarse no se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi ahí, junto a Sakura. Aunque ésta la miraba de una forma lastimosa, tan culpable como solía sentirse ella misma en la soledad. Kakashi por su parte, lucía imperturbable, aunque su mirada oscura le transmitía tantas cosas que no podía soportar.

— **Cuídate mucho, Sakura, y a ese pequeño. **

Con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, la Haruno sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Aunque el dolor lo ocultara tras una sonrisa.

— **Gracias. **

Musitó ella con voz baja.

Yuri observó a Kakashi, con una simple mirada se entendieron entre sí y abandonaron las dependencias de la rama secundaria.

— **¿Crees que algún día se repongan? **

La pregunta fue hecha con voz suave a Neji, quien acababa de acercarse cautelosamente. No supo cómo, pero pudo percatarse y sentir su presencia, incluso antes de que él se hiciera notar. Lo que pareció llamativo para él, y para ella también.

— **Lo harán. Solo necesitan tiempo. —** musitó él.

Sakura lo miró inmediatamente y le regaló una sonrisa, por alguna razón creía en sus palabras. Aunque percibía que tardaría mucho en hacerse presentes en su sensei y Yuri.

.

.

.

Quería llorar, gritar, patalear. Desgarrarse la piel y quitarse los ojos, cortarse las venas y morir desangrada lentamente. Dolorosamente.

Respiraba sin saber como lo hacía, su corazón latía y bombeaba sangre, pero no sabía cómo ese milagro le permitía seguir con vida. Miraba paisajes, colores, pero realmente no los veía. Solo eran imágenes difusas, de momentos inolvidables en su vida pasada.

Sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, su corazón se llenaba de sangre, el oxígeno le permitía transportarse por sus venas. Y lo único que deseaba era refundirse en su departamento y llorar profundamente hasta que su llanto le provocara un derrame cerebral, hasta que sus sollozos no se escucharan y su aliento se acabara.

Su dolor no tenía comparación, su pena era tan grande como el tamaño del mundo. Llevaba dos cruces a cuestas, la culpa y el dolor.

Perdió a su bebé, a ese hijo que esperaba con el hombre que amaba. Por el que se guardó durante 25 años, y que ahora, por una terquedad, por su falta de lógica y razonamiento habían perdido.

Fue su culpa. Sola y únicamente su culpa.

Y lo único que quería era estar lejos, de él, de todos. Dejar salir su pena, que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente sin que nadie la catalogara de débil por sentir dolor, angustia por su fallo. Solo quería dejarse caer al suelo, sin esperar que nadie la tome. Que la deje ahí, sola, sin más.

— **¿Seguirás sin hablarme? **

Kakashi finalmente rompió el silencio. Llevaban ya diez minutos caminando en silencio. Yuri caminaba con la mirada hacia el suelo, distraída del mundo, de su persona. Como si él no existiera, no soportaba verla así.

Desde que salió del hospital se sumió en un mutismo total. No la escuchó volver a llorar, ni siquiera podía ver algún tipo de dolor en su rostro. Porque hacía todo lo posible por no verle de frente, no elevaba la mirada, no le veía a los ojos.

Estaba culpándose, auto-castigándose por algo en lo que ninguna culpa tenía. Tsunade se los había dicho. Se los explicó antes.

Ella seguía sin responder, solo caminaba, se alejaba.

— **Tsunade-sama nos lo explicó, no puedes seguir haciéndote esto. **

Intentó de nuevo hacerla hablar, no conseguía nada. Eso estaba de alguna forma, angustiándolo. Su amor por ella era demasiado grande como para permitir que ella se apartara, que lo apartara de su vida y se encerrara en su mutismo.

En una burbuja que comenzó a construir donde no le dejaba entrar, no le permitía acercarse para poder reventarla. Eso lo exasperaba, a un punto que le desesperaba.

— **No puedes seguir así. —** musitó, esta vez irritado.

Kakashi Hatake no era conocido por perder el juicio, por salirse de sus casillas, pero la situación estaba llevándolo a tal punto.

— **¡Yuri!**

La tomó del brazo y la introdujo en un callejón bruscamente, la empotró contra una pared sin llegar a hacerle daño. Ella dio un respingo asombrada por la repentina reacción de Kakashi.

— **¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —** preguntó, parsimonioso y pacientemente.

Su tono era bajo y suave, tranquilo. Aunque con la respiración agitada. Yuri sabía lo que eso significaba. Así que por primera vez en esas tres semanas, se atrevió a mirarlo.

En su ojo visible, contempló una gama de sentimientos, que iban desde el dolor, la angustia, la desesperación… Hasta la rabia y la incomprensión de su comportamiento. Cerró los suyos, no soportaba verlo más, no podía mantener más su careta de tranquilidad y no caer en el intento de reconstrucción.

En intento de alejamiento. Porque ella no era buena para él, no era la indicada. Sin embargo, no podía decírselo de frente. Lo rompería, y se rompería a sí misma por pensarlo.

— **Tsunade-sama dijo que no era tu culpa, dijo que… **

_Que el feto no era compatible con mi cuerpo… _

Cerró los ojos, suprimió las lágrimas que querían salir y aprisionó lo más que pudo el nudo de su garganta, hasta que aquella sensación de liberación por llanto pasara. Aquel deseo de llorar incansablemente hasta quedarse dormida.

— **¿Por qué, por qué te alejas? —** inquirió afligido, lastimado.

Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una delgada línea, no podía hablar, no encontraba su voz. Y no quería verlo, se derrumbaría.

— **¿Por qué no me dejas consolarte, Yuri? **

Su tono era suave y tierno, pero también magullado y acongojado. Sintió la mano masculina pasar por su mejilla en una caricia delicada, parsimoniosa y cuidadosa. Se mordió los labios.

¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que la estaba matando?

Respiró profundo, dándose valor para decirle lo que había pensado durante tres semanas pero no tenía la valentía de emitir abiertamente.

— **El feto no era compatible…, por mi condición… —** finalmente emitió ella, con la voz tersa y sumamente baja.

Yuri intentaba mantener la tranquilidad, dejar el dolor en otro lado y conservarlo a raya. Esfuerzo titánico.

— **Te… —** se cortó, la saliva y el nudo en su garganta se atoraron, más no abrió los ojos. No podía mirarlo mientras se lo decía **—. Te has puesto a pensar, que si no somos compatibles, ¿jamás podremos concebir? Que no podremos tener hijos, y tú quieres hijos, Kakashi. ¡Y yo no podré dártelos! **

Dejó salir con frustración. Kakashi se hizo para atrás como si le hubiese dado una bofetada, abrió su ojo sorprendido. Era eso lo que la tenía así, por eso se culpaba.

Cerró su ojo, agotado. Colocó la palma de su mano en la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Yuri, soltó una respiración profunda y la miró de nuevo. La albina mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero tenía la respiración agitada. Él sabía que se contenía, llevaba haciéndolo desde que salieron del hospital. Desde antes de que le dieran de alta.

— **Yuri… **

Murmuró suave y tiernamente, la tomó de la barbilla amorosamente. El labio inferior de ella tembló levemente, conmovida y dolida.

— **Mírame. —** pidió, pero ésta se rehusó haciendo una negación con la cabeza **—. Por favor, mírame.**

Solicitó nuevamente, su aliento cálido chocó contra sus temblorosos labios. Contra su propio convencimiento de no mirarlo, abrió sus ojos y lo contempló. Se le veía sereno, con la mirada cálida y amorosa. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, se sentía sensible.

Sus hormonas aun estaban revolucionadas, y no podía evitar que también intervinieran en su situación.

— **Te amo. —** dijo, como si fuese una confesión absoluta. Porque así lo era, porque con esas dos palabras englobaba muchas cosas **—. Te amo. Y aunque sé que he deseado tener un hijo, mis sentimientos por ti son más grandes que mi deseo de ser padre, ¿entiendes?**

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, se tragó un sollozo. Pero las lágrimas no las pudo detener, aunque tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— **Kakashi… —** musitó quedamente.

Enseguida sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearla y atraerla contra su pecho, contuvo otro sollozo.

— **No te alejes de mí, eres lo único que tengo. —** susurró él en su oído.

Le provocó un escalofrío y una sacudida. Simplemente no podía soportarlo más, el dolor era muy grande, la carga pesada. Y él no se lo hacía fácil.

Se abandonó al llanto mientras apretaba su chaleco entre sus dedos, fuerte y dolorosamente. Kakashi supo que había cedido. Y se la llevó de ahí, con un movimiento de manos desaparecieron.

No permitiría que se alejara, no permitiría que no le dejase amarla. No después de lo que tuvieron que pasar.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba sentada en una pequeña mecedora que estaba dispuesta en la terraza de la parte trasera de la casa, de cara al jardín. El manto negro cubría el cielo, las estrella titilaban como pequeñas luces en el firmamento.

Sin embargo, ella continuaba pensativa, con la mirada perdida mientras acariciaba su vientre. Su hijo se movía inquieto, le daba pequeñas patadas que le generaban molestia. Aunque no una dolorosa, pero sí le incomodaban un poco.

Seguía preguntándose si algún día su sensei y Yuri se arreglarían. Porque no era tonta, notó su distanciamiento, lo huraña de la actitud de la pareja de su ex-maestro. Distante y reacia, así la notó en el corto tiempo que los vio interactuar. Si a decir nada le llamaba interacción.

Soltó un suspiro. Hasta ella se sentía culpable de eso, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que ella tendría un hijo y ellos perdieron al suyo. Le parecía irónico, que dos personas que deseaban ser padres se les negara ese derecho, y ella que no lo pidió, ni siquiera lo pensó, estaba encaminada a ser madre dentro de cuatro meses.

La vida era injusta. Ellos no se merecían eso.

— **¿Sakura? **

Con el semblante triste y la mirada perdida, así fue como Neji se la encontró. Con las manos reposadas sobre su abultado vientre. Pronto Sakura escuchó la voz del heredero del Bouke, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Alzó un poco la cabeza para poder crear un contacto con sus ojos perlados, se sonrojó sin quererlo. Sus ojos le perturbaban. Poseían una mirada tan profunda y arrebatadora, que difícilmente podía evadir.

— **¿Uhm?**

Fue lo único que su aturdida mente logró pensar y emular con su voz, últimamente, Neji tenía el don de dejarla sin palabras cada vez que estaba cerca. No sabía por qué, pero su sistema nervioso se volvía loco y todo sentido común en ella se iba.

— **Estás afuera y hace mucho frío, ni siquiera traes abrigo. **

Pronto sintió una manta de lana cubriéndole los hombros, inesperada e involuntariamente, sus dedos rozaron la piel de su hombro. Lo que le provocó un extraño cosquilleó que descendió hasta su vientre, lo que le provocó un deliberado escalofrío en la espalda y le hizo temblar.

Neji lo tomó como el hecho de que el fresco comenzaba calarle en la piel. Enseguida se retiró para que ella no se sintiera amenazada, y Sakura percibió a aquella sensación partir de su cuerpo con desagrado.

— **Solo pensaba. **

Sacudió su cabeza, desterrando sensaciones e ideas para poder contestarle al Hyūga. Éste la miró interesado, mientras se recostaba en uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el techo que protegía la terraza. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un movimiento medido y atractivo, _(a la vista de Sakura)_.

— **¿En Kakashi y Yuri? —** indagó, con una ceja alzada y una expresión neutral.

Se ruborizó, era tan fácil de leer, que sus pensamientos no estaban libres ni del genio Hyūga.

— **Sí… —** murmuró.

— **¿En qué pensabas? **

Su tono era suave y cauteloso, medido. Su mirada permanecía en ella, le prestaba toda la atención. Sakura desvió un momento la mirada, la posó en el verde y mullido pasto que lucía húmedo debido al rocío de la noche.

Soltó otro suspiro y lo miró finalmente.

— **En que ellos deseaban mucho tener un hijo, y ahora lo han perdido… Y yo… —** tartamudeó y dudó, pero luego continúo **—. Y yo que no lo pedí estoy a punto de ser madre… **

La voz de Sakura salió casi en un susurró, que él logró escuchar debido al silencio de la noche. Neji frunció el ceño y su expresión se endureció por un momento. Pero luego se suavizó al ver la disyuntiva de la Haruno.

La culpabilidad se leía en sus facciones. Se sentía responsable y culpable, porque ella tendría a su hijo, mientras que Kakashi y su pareja se les negó ese derecho.

— **¿No lo quieres? **

Su pregunta fue directa y un golpe certero a su corazón, ¿en realidad no lo quería?

Si se lo hubiese preguntado hacía unos semanas atrás, seguramente le diría que no. Pero ahora, no podía decir lo mismo. Temía perderlo, aquel horror que vivió aquellos días con Sasuke se plantó en ella ese día que vio a Yuri retorcerse del dolor en el piso.

Sintió una pequeña patada dentro de su vientre, lo acarició con suavidad y luego miró a Neji.

— **Antes no. —** respondió **—. Ahora no puedo decir lo mismo. **

Su tono fue firme, sincero. Lo que pareció convencer a Neji de sus palabras, asintió satisfecho y de alguna forma estuvo aliviado de saberlo.

La vio hacer una mueca, incómoda y dolorosa. Llevando las manos a su vientre frotándolo fervientemente, una extraña preocupación inundó su ser.

— **¿Te duele algo? **

Intentó no sonar preocupado, pero en su voz iba impregnado el sentimiento que inútilmente intentaba suprimir.

— **No. —** contestó.

Aunque la cara compungida y los movimientos insistentes en su vientre decían lo contrario. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo un rato tratando de calmar la inquietud de su hijo.

— **No lo parece. **

La voz del Hyūga se escuchó extremadamente cerca, y pronto sintió un tacto extra sobre sus manos. Dio un respingo, pero esta vez no sintió la necesidad de retirar sus manos inmediatamente. Al contrario, su tacto le brindó cierta calidez en su interior y su cuerpo.

Abrió su iris jade, con sorpresa se percató de que Neji se encontraba acuclillado a su lado y la miraba de forma profunda y preocupada. Se sintió enternecida, lo que hizo que esbozara una sonrisa dulce.

— **No es nada, solo que el bebé parece que está inquieto… **

— **¿No quieres que Tsunade-sama te revise? **

Sakura abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe, su bebé comenzó a calmarse repentinamente. Y eso le llamó la atención, hubo un momento de silencio y el bebé volvió a patear fuertemente en su interior.

— **¿Sakura? **

— **Sigue hablando, Neji. —** pidió ella tersamente sin mirarlo.

— **¿Qué? **

El castaño la miró desconcertado, no comprendía porque específicamente le pedía eso. El bebé pateó más fuerte y él pudo sentirlo, aun teniendo el tacto terso y cálido de la mano femenina. La mueca dolorosa en el rostro de la Haruno le comunicó que no era un engaño.

— **El bebé parece responder al sonido de tu voz, se tranquiliza. —** respondió, habiendo pasado ese pequeño episodio incómodo.

Neji abrió la boca, por primera vez sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir. Y de no ser porque necesitaba que siguiera hablando, Sakura se habría mofado un rato y fotografiado para la posteridad.

— **¿Y qué quieres que le diga? —** indagó desconcertado.

— **¡No lo sé, cualquier cosa! **

Sakura perdía los estribos, el bebé se volvía loco cuando Neji dejaba de hablar y eso la estaba irritando. Eso sin contar que las hormonas en su sistema estaban a flor de piel, sabía que pronto empeorarían.

Neji se quedó en silencio, ¿qué podía decirle a un niño en el vientre de su madre? Nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera entenderle, se sentía ridículo de tener que pensar en algo que decirle a un bebé en el vientre materno.

— **¡Neji! —** gritó exasperada la futura madre.

El castaño suspiró agotado antes de elevar la mirada hacia Sakura y luego al vientre abultado, del cual provenían fuertes movimientos.

— **¿Sabes? Tu madre es una gruñona. —** le habló al vientre, escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la aludida y emitió una ligera risa **—. Solo espero que no te parezcas a ella, o el mundo shinobi colisionará como el fin del universo. —** continúo con tono gracioso, para sorpresa de ambos, el pequeño comenzó a sosegarse, aun había movimientos pero no tan fuertes como al principio **—. Si eres una niña…, espero que tengas sus ojos, y su cabello… —** emitió elevando la mirada y clavándola en la Haruno, quien se sonrojó fuertemente, asombrada **—. Te verías hermosa. **

Sus palabras fueron paulatinas y cariñosas, le generó un sentimiento cálido y alegre. Soltó un jadeo y sonrió con ojos brillantes.

Neji la miró cautivado por aquella dulce sonrisa, y supo que no quería que se fuera de su rostro. Se prometió a sí mismo no dejar que esa sonrisa se perdiera.

Y lo cumpliría, él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bueno, antes que nada lamento la tardanza. Pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones, y bueno, ha hecho lo que ha podido para esta entrega. Espero sea de su agrado. MarianitaUchiha, bueno, tienes razón con respecto a Shikamaru, es muy listo, posiblemente se de cuenta y una los hilos que se han deshilvanado. Lo de Kakashi y Yuri fue triste, ya veremos si en el futuro podrán tener hijos. Creo que con este capítulo te enamorarás más de Neji... Ya lo veremos. Crimela, trato de hacer los capítulos lo más largo que puedo, aunque yo no soy de escribir más 10 o 15 págs. Pero cuando me lo piden lo intento. Fue un capítulo triste, las reacciones de los amigos de Sakura no han sido las esperadas, y seguirán así por un tiempo... Me mencionaste a Itachi y se me ocurrió algo, ya más adelante se enterarán. Me he tardado, pero más por falta de inspiración que de tiempo.  
_

_Espero que la continuación haya sido del agrado de todas, les agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo para dejar el apropiado comentario. A los que me agregan a Favorites y Follows. Mil gracias, cuídense mucho. Nos veremos en una próxima actualización. _

_Saludos. _


End file.
